Zootopia: The Human, The Time Traveler, and Talking Animals? (Hiatus)
by Ray Kurama
Summary: We see Nick And Judy Board Out of their mind During patrol duty When they decided to get out at the monotonous everyday patrol duty with a weeklong vacation to the Hopps Homestead This small change, to their schedule may change their lives forever A/N the story is going under a rewrite estimated time unknown. My apologies to those who enjoy this story. I fail to plan ahead
1. Chapter 1: Vacation to the Burrows

**Author Notes: Hello everyone, I hope you will enjoy this story. [Disclaimer I do not own Zootopia, Zootopia belongs to Disney please support the official releases, all I own are the OCs] I would like to give thanks to Spectre47 for helping me with punctuation and grammar errors while writing this first chapter of many, constructive criticism is welcome However bad mouthing the story me or anyone else is not welcome. Nevertheless, let us get back to the story. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

One year after the Nighthowler case Judy and Nick were now married, nothing could be better than being the best investigative police duo in the ZPD. When a case was too difficult for other Officers to get a few clues if the duo were called to the same incident within the same amount of time that would take other Officers to get a few clues the duo would find and arrest the culprit and locking them away. However, when they are not investigating a crime. Due to their efficiency, there never seemed to be enough mysteries that needed their attention thus, they are forced to do the boring task of patrol duty

"So, Carrots are you bored out of your mind too?" The red fox asked while adjusting his aviator glasses with a board look across his muzzle. His emerald green eyes looking through his aviators at his partner, the sound of motorists driving by and civilians on the crosswalk talking on their phones filled the background, along with a sigh of boredom that left Nick muzzle

"No, it is only you also we have only been patrolling for ten minutes. Plus, I like patrol duty." The cheerful gray rabbit with amethyst eyes said before, her ears picked up the sound of a sigh emanating from her partner, "what is wrong?" Judy asked, her amethyst eyes locking on to Nick. While they remained parked at a red light

"It is nothing. I just think we need to take a vacation, you know a little change of pace. Instead of stopping in front of Weaseltons want-to-be bootleg stall, just to watch him quickly pick up all the DVDs into his bag so that we cannot charge him because the evidence is out of our reach and we would need a warrant to seize said bag," Nick said while using air quotes when mentioning evidence.

Judy and Nick had an uneventful day except for several misdemeanors and a literal little bank robbery at Mice of Zootopia, located in Little Rodentia. Returning the police cruiser back to the precinct before they signed out, the sun had reached the horizon, allowing the stars to fill the sky walking over to their car. The Zootopian version of a Mercedes-Benz, they started heading back home on the way. However, they passed a pizza parlor with the aroma of freshly baked pizza pies poured out the front doors. Judy and Nick had to stop by the parlor purchasing a large half pepperoni half carrot slice extra cheese pizza to go; they stood near the counter inhaling the mouthwatering scent that came from some traditional brick ovens. Receiving their pizzas, they returned to their route home. The stars in the sky were now more visible as they returned home. They immediately set the pizza down on the kitchen table before heading to their room to get out of their uniforms while they ate the pizza, Nick had resumed talking about going on a vacation since they had put in many hours and that they were punctual by fifteen minutes. Judy was up to it. Then, she remembered that they would have to get an okay from their stern Chief Bogo

"Hey Judy, I will go ahead and call Bogo to see if he is okay with us going on a vacation." Nick politely offered, pulling his phone from his pocket. Scrolling through his contact list, he finds the Chiefs number at the bottom. "Of course, he is at the bottom. I barely want to talk to him at the precinct," Nick mumbled to himself, hoping that Judy was too distracted by the pizza to hear him. Nick hesitantly pressed the call button to the chief

In a large office, with paper strong across the room in a mess, behind a desk was a huge cape buffalo known as chief Bogo obsessing over Gazelle music videos. Unfortunately, though, his video had paused due to an incoming call from Nick Wilde, frustrated that he would have to rewind the video. He answered the phone with annoyance in his voice, "What is it, Wilde? I am in the middle of sorting some paperwork." He said, snarling loudly and slamming his right arm against the desk before then, reaching up to rub his temple in an attempt to calm down

"Come on we both know that is a lie, chief you were listening to the latest Gazelle Album," he said, teasing his boss

"Wilde!" The chief said about to lecture Nick however, he was stopped before he could as Nick began to speak

"Anyway Judy and I were wondering how many vacation days do we have?" He asked, waiting while the stern cape buffalo to answer. While he heard typing in the background

"Give me a minute," Bogo said as he answered while snorting in frustration. While looking for the documents on the computer, he looked up Officer Hopps, and Officer Wilde "According to the files both you and Hopps have a month each, of vacation time. However, the maximum I will allow you to take is a week. So when are you planning your trip?" The harsh chief asked, "Wait, Wait a Minute Wilde! You could have called Clawhauser to get this information," the caped Buffalo yelled into the phone loud enough that Clawhauser could hear every word the chief had said

"Wow, we saved that much time. Yeah, yeah a week sounds good. Oh, and at the end of the week Oh yeah so I could have, sorry bye," Nick said in haste before hanging up the phone "well that went better than I thought. Mr. Grouchy was not as grouchy as usual until we both realize I could have called Clawhauser," he mentioned with a sly grin on his face "so where is it you want to go for a week, Carrots?"

"Let's see how about my family. It has been a few months since we have seen my family" Judy suggested before then, turning to Nick "and yeah you should have called Clawhauser you Dumb Fox" Judy said with a large grin on her face

"Sly Bunny, you know you love me," Nick stated while keeping his trademark sly smile

Judy was swift to answer "do I know that… yes, yes I do" she stated her answer to his question Nick looked as if he was about to say no to seeing her family again until Judy began to abuse her mastery of cuteness

Nick then remembered the last time he visited, a look fell upon his face as if he was about to say no to seeing her family again until Judy began to abuse her mastery of cuteness

"Fine, fine, I will pack the SWAT shield and the bomb squad bombs suit." He said while trying to maintain his sly smile at the same time holding back his fear from the last time he visited, a bunny tsunami nearly killed him.

Judy had rolled her eyes, to the comment, "you're overly dramatic. Besides, I thought you would be happy to know that The Hopps blueberries are in season." Nice and ready to pick Judy had said with a slight hum of pride in her voice, as she had said that Nick's eyes begin to grow and his muzzle began to look like it was going to overflow as his maw watered.

The next four days were uneventful, making Monday the most eventful day of the month. Thursday evening the duo had begun packing, instead of doing their usual routine of eating dinner and going to bed. Nick grabbed a weeks worth of green shirts with palm trees and leafs designs on them, along with several pairs of shorts and a phone charger, however, on the opposite side of the bed. It looked as if Judy was packing to go to war, almost emptying her half of the closet into a dozen or so suitcases

"Carrots are you sure you need all those clothes? We're not going abroad, we are going to your parent's home," Nick stated. With a worried look on his face as he knew, he would have to lug all of it around

"You never know something could happen when I will need…" She trailed off as Nick then finished her sentence for her

"Need a flannel shirt?" Judy became upset at his comment as she puffed her cheeks out she grabbed a couple of suitcases and put them back into the closet.

"There is that better!" She asked while tapping her foot at incredible speed, Nick decided to keep his mouth shut until they were finished packing. Seeing how it was still early in the night they decided to watch a movie on Petflix the Zootopia version of Netflix. It did not take them long to go to bed. As they knew, they had a long trip the next day

 **Time: 12 AM Friday the start of vacation Location: somewhere between Bunnyburrow and Zootopia**

"So how far are we from your hometown Carrots?" Nick asked as his window rolled down. He places his right elbow outside the window of the passenger side, stuck his head out the window The air had already started to become more refreshing. as the further they got from Zootopia, Nick, wearing his signature aviator sunglasses, that he believed made him look cool, at least in his head, looked into the distance seeing no cloud in the sky. The sun was bringing its rays upon everything that was not obstructed even so; there was a cool gentle breeze. Perfect for having a picnic, going to the beach or in Nick and Judy's case seeing family

"Oh roughly 20 minutes, give or take a few were fortunate to have left early look at the traffic going into the city." Judy commented after answering Nick question she then began pointing out the densely packed Highway "next week will have to leave even earlier if we want to beat that" she said, referring to the dense traffic heading to the city. The sound of car horns and yelling was evident of everyone, frustration in traffic

After arriving at the Hopps Homestead, Nick slowly exiting the car He had become paranoid. Keeping his head on a swivel before reaching the front door, giving it a few knocks the one to answer. Fortunately, for Nick was Judy's mother Bonnie "Judy, Nick, come on inside." Bonnie welcomed her daughter and stepson her right Swinging her arm inwards as a jester for them to enter the massive home "Judy why didn't you call ahead of time I would have backed a pie or something" Bonnie questioned them with a cheerful smile on her face

"Yes, sorry Bonnie for not calling ahead of time, we decided to take a week vacation from work as it was beginning to become annoying and as for the pie side of things…OW, what was that for?" Nick asked looking down at Jude who had just elbowed him in the ribs, "even with fresh air pain is still a pain." Nick muttered to himself while he held his left side

"That is for only thinking about pie," Judy stated while giving Nick a stern glare before turning to her mother. "By the way mom, where is dad?" Judy inquired not seeing him within the Fourier. However, her attention swiftly changes to her younger brothers and sisters, some with cheerful smiles to her and some with curious looks on their faces towards the fox that accompanied their older sister, the kits we're very curious of Nick as he was taller and thinner than the fox Baker who's name was Gideon Gray that they knew. Many of the slightly older kits simply said or waved hi to Nick, unlike all the younger kits, who continue to examine him before discovering his fluffy tail, smiles immediately covered their faces as they ran toward his tail as if it was a toy.

"Okay, I am glad it is only a handful of you, I guess I did not need to bring the SWAT shield after all," Nick muttered to himself, as he was okay with the kits playing with his tail, until they all thought it was a good idea to play tug-of-war with it. "Ouch!" Nick "yelped" from the Antics. "No pulling the tail that really hurts!" he said with a tear forming in his left eye "Okay, please leave the tail alone. I need to go get the luggage." Nick cried while trying to get out of the tail-tug-of-war,

While Nick slowly got the luggage into the home at the same time dragging two bunny kits on his tail, Judy and her mother Bonnie had walked off towards the kitchen. "Your father is tending to the crops. Right now, was there something important you needed to talk to him about honey?" Bonnie questioned just to see her daughter shake her head.

"Nothing important," Judy said in reassuring that there was nothing important or bad, that she needed to talk to them about

"Well, in any case, you get to talk to him at dinner." She stated as she began to pull out all the cookware and ingredients for two hundred seventy-eight rabbits and one fox

"Does Nick like stir-fry?" Bonnie question, unsure of what Nick eats since he is the only fox in the family.

"Umm, Yes, he does" Judy answered, knowing this ever since she introduced it to him. "Actually he loves it," Judy stated.

"Good can you go to the market and pick up some fish, preferably already prepared? For Nicks serving tonight," Bonnie requested as she began preparing the vegetables. With that, Judy grabbed the keys to the family truck and headed to the market.

"Hey, Carrots, "Nick said trying to inquire what room he needed to take the luggage to. "Excuse me, Bonnie, which room am I and Judy staying in," Nick questioned While carrying multiple suitcases, as well as having two rabbit kits attached to his tail

"Oh, Nick you and Judy will be in her old room, on the third floor her name is on the door." Bonnie said with a small before she turned her attention to the two kits that were still attached to Nick's tail "Sarah, James let go of your brother-in-law. He is trying to unpack" Bonnie said to the young kits and as they released Nick they had a bewildered look on their faces.

"Brother-in-la, how is he that?" The kit named James asked.

"Oh, that is right, you did not get a chance to see the wedding I will tell you later, okay," Bonnie said, answering part of the question. While postponing the long explanation

 **POV- Judy**

After arriving at the market, an overwhelming aroma of fresh fruits and vegetables along with the sound of customers haggling for better prices filled the air, ignoring the sound of customer Judy continued to inhale the smell of fresh produce before she made a beeline for her nephew Jack hop fish stall. Jack is the son of Julie Hopps and Jay hop,

"Hello, Auntie Judy how can I help you?" He asked as he was a little puzzled on why she was looking at the fish he was selling,

"Oh, I need to purchase some fish for my husband's dinner," She said with a perky smile on her face, as her amethyst eyes scanning over each fish knowing which fish he prefers.

"Oh, you're married when did that happen," the nephew asked as Judy had spotted the fish that her husband loved,

"Oh last year, as for why he enjoys fish. Well, he is a fox speaking of fish. The red snapper, please could you prepare it for stir-fry so your grandmother does not have to worry about messing with the fish too much, Judy asked her nephew politely the sound of bargaining filling the background along with the sound of deals being made and announcements

"Wow, really a Fox I did not peg you for the out of species type," He replied from the unexpected answer he received, while he continued preparing the red snapper. He looked back to his aunt "no offense that just surprised me." The young rabbit said as he swiftly wrapped up the fish and handing it to his aunt, "The fish is on the house." the young rabbit said before his aunt could pull out her purse

"Oh, no worries we have had our fair share of inappropriate stares and comments in Zootopia," Judy replied as she received the prepared red snapper "Oh, thank you. I will catch you later and I will tell you about Nick… heck, you might meet him. She told her nephew before heading off to the family truck after arriving home, Judy and Bonnie set up the red snapper, to steam while they prepared all the vegetables and the homemade sauce as well as prepping seven large woks

"Honey, could you go and recruit some your sisters and brothers to set up the tables," Bonnie asked. Judy immediately left the kitchen and gathered two dozen of her brothers and sisters to help with the task. After setting up the tables Judy looked back to the kitchen to see that some of her other brothers and sisters were helping with the preparations as well as making the sauce for the stir-fry. "Judy, honey, why don't you and Nick go rest, Dinner will be ready at seven so you have a few hours to kick back," Bonnie mentioned wanting her daughter to feel as if she was actually taking a small vacation and not just doing more work

After climbing the staircase to the third floor, Judy finds Nick was laying in her old bed and that all the language had been put up in the corner of the room so they would not trip over them feeling a bit tired herself Judy crawled into her bed placing her head against Nick's chest. He had yet to completely fall asleep partially opening his eyes. He looked down to see his wife snuggling up against his chest in a little ball. He then moved his tail over her as a natural fluffy blanket,

They remained asleep for several hours, just to awake to the intoxicating smell of stir-fry. Seeing that it was ten minutes to dinner, Judy quickly went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. Nick with his feet off the bed stood up and proceeded to start stretching his arms before wiping his hands on his pants to get rid of any lint before grabbing his tropical theme shirt from the end of the bed and slipping it on

After a few minutes of looking through her luggage Judy found a pink blouse, and a pair of blue jean shorts she could wear instead of what she wore when they arrived. Both the blouse and jeans were a bit tighter than what she normally wore, which immediately drew Nicks attention; rolling her eyes to Nick, she walked through the doorway and went around the corner. She quickly peeks back. Into the room "Are you coming? We need to get down there before all the food is gone," Judy, informing him, Nick then took off with a light jog to the dining room

After everyone had their fill of stir-fry, especially Nick with his red snapper stir-fry. He licked his chops. Due to the stir-fry being the best he ever tasted. "Thank you, Bonnie and everyone else that helped her," Nick stated with a large grin of satisfaction on his face, after dinner had ended, Stu, Judy's father had a man to man talk with Nick to make sure that he was still being good to Judy. Looking out a few windows Nick could tell that it was starting to get late, looking at his watch it read eight o'clock. Both Nick and Judy wanted to go ahead and turn in for the night as they had big plans for the next day, the duo entered Judy's old room as soon as they entered Nick took off his tropical shirt as Judy got dressed into her nightgown. After Judy had jumped onto her bed, Nick followed circling around her placing his tail over her chest to help keep her warm as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter I look forward to writing the second chapter. However, I should warn you I am very slow at typing; my grammar and punctuation can be obtrusive. So please bear with me Also Like what I said at the top of this chapter, Constructive Criticism and Ideas that you wish to share are welcome I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I cannot wait to write the next one**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall of Destiny

**Author Notes: Hello everybody back again with another chapter. This chapter has a slightly different feel than the previous due to the manner in which everything happens no spoilers, so keep on reading again. I would like to thank Spectre47 You guys should really check out his story. They are awesome Next I suppose I should get rid of the disclaimer [I do not claim to own zootopia, Zootopia Belongs to Disney I only own the OCs] constructive criticism and suggestions are welcomed in review speaking of which please leave a review But bad mouthing the story, me or anyone else is not tolerated Please keep everything civil and please enjoy your story.**

* * *

Destiny is the name of an organization. That's goal is to help the weak, the sick, the brittle, and the broken through their Nanobot technology that is capable of rewriting the DNA sequence of a person who is born with any disease. They also repair and fix muscles, bones, and nerves. The nanobots stay within a person's body for their entire life, allowing those with the nanobots to heal quicker than usual. However, the nanobots are constantly sending out a signal that a group known as Arcane Judgment uses to locate any users of nanobot technology.

In the eyes of Arcane Judgment, the punishment for using nanobots to save lives is death, as they believe all medical technology should be taboo. Arcane Judgment never helps those in need of water, food, medical attention. Even when they are desperately pleading for help, as they believe that the way the world is supposed to be is a dog eat dog world. Instead, it was a helpful society, and due to this, the world had started to become overpopulated. Arcane Judgment is the complete opposite of Destiny they seek out all Destiny members as well as the people they help and kill them on the spot. Fortunately, Destiny had found a way to protect those that receive treatment, what they did, would change the world if they let the information out to the public, Time Travel and Reality Jumping taking those, they help to a new time and place for them to live their lives anew. Sometimes receiving requests on where to go, and other times, it was a spin on the wheel of fortune.

 **Year: 2317, July 10th 4:34 a.m.**

"All right, Leeper, we have another assignment for you, it is a little different though you will be using these prototype nano's as well as these reality coordinates. If you are wondering what the reason is, this kid likes animals, you will know the meaning of that soon enough. Get your things you will be picking up the target 300 years ago." Said Chief Johnson, the Founder of Destiny, Leeper immediately went over to his locker, pulling out lock-picks, small tool pack, and currency for the year two thousand, and some small blades.

"Let's see tools check, blades check, money check, lock picks check, nano's check, time and reality distortion calculations and coordinate check, looks like I am ready," Leeper said as he was about to push the button to go back in time only to be stopped by the chief.

"Leeper hold it. You are going back 300 years. You cannot do that. Indoors while arriving. Yes, you can but when you are leaving, you cannot unless you want to suck all your colleagues into the vortex. Besides where you're going, is a few thousand miles from where you are now. We have already chartered a jet; you will be making the jump. Once you reach the states and find the patient speaking of which, here is his file," the chief said, handing him an old vanilla folder containing all the information on printed paper instead of the usual holographic files. He is used to reading.

Not wanting to stay in the stench of smoke and alcohol in their hideout any longer, Leeper went ahead, and took his leave, heading out the door to find a blue SUV waiting for him to take him to the airport.

Approaching the airport, Leeper looks to his rearview mirror and notices three black SUVs on their tail before being able to ask anything about them. He noticed a rifle point out one of the windows and began firing at them with all that was happening. Leeper heard his chief over the radio. The background filled with gunfire before then hearing the last words, the chief would ever utter "Finish This Last Job and Protect Him." The sound of gunfire was heavy in the background, before the radio went to white noise, Leeper then cycled through all that the radio frequencies, which the radio had been set up for through the radio to find that none of the hideout signals were working Leeper then began to think about all the events that were playing out.

 _"How did they discover our hideout and none of the other hideout radios are working they must be hitting all the hideouts at this very moment. Hell, I and the driver are probably_ what's _left of Destiny Damn It."_ He thought to himself before he looked to the driver "drive as close to the plane as possible while I get it moving." He said as he grabbed the radio "Flight November-niner-seven-eight-Charlie-Papa Get Your Ass Moving And Open A Door We Have A Bogie I Repeat We Have A Bogie." Leeper shouted over the radio.

Seeing the plane engines winding up rather quickly, he grabbed the wheel and quickly jerked it to left driving it through the fence that surrounded the airport. The truck had seen better days. As it continued to move as fast as it could, quickly catching up to the jet that is supposed to take him stateside. Fortunately, for Leeper, they were not going very fast. It made it easy for him, to climb the stairs that unfolded with the door after reaching the top the stairs. They immediately started to fold up with the door securely closed. He looked out the window as his driver attempted to distract the Arcane Judgment agents. Arcane Judgment an Anti-medical technology organization that was after them taking to the air, Leeper watched as his colleague did one last thing, ramming the truck into one of the black SUVs then triggering the explosive charges in the truck blowing them all up.

"Jonathan, you idiot the explosives were never meant to be activated with someone still in the seat. He had to of hardware them," Leeper muttered to himself as he watched a few more explosions occur from the fuel tank of the other vehicles. Leeper turned back around away from the Window, as he began knocking back shots of the strongest liquor on the plane before passing out for nearly 9 hours.

Leeper wakes to the sound of tires screeching, as they hit the tarmac realizing they had just landed. Leeper waited until they had slowed down enough for it to be safe for him to exit, jumping out of the plane. He tucked and rolled across the ground before hopping back to his feet and running to a nearby clearing where they were adding additional hangers to the airport.

Still unsure of exactly where in American he was, he figured somewhere in the South, but that was as far as he was willing to care Leeper just wanted to get his final job over with. He had yet to read the patient's file. Due to all his comrades dying and destiny being destroyed, "I guess I should read his file before I go back in time to get him let's see."

Name: Ray, K, Allen

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Date of Birth: 7/22/2003

Interest: Animals, the Law, and Reading,

Disease: SMA (Spinal Muscular Atrophy)

Family: Broken

COD: Killed in sleep by mother-in-law

"So that is the reason wait what is the Time of Death?" Leeper questioned as he began scanning through the information again Time of Death 6/16/2017 at 3:32 a.m. "Okay let me dial this in to be a few hours before, all right." He said before pressing a button on the time and dimension travel device sucking him into a purple orb before disappearing. Then reappearing in the same spot, but now he was in a more wooded area as the airport had yet to be constructed

 **Year: 2017, June 15th, 4:00 p.m.**

Opening up a holographic map of the area with the year added to it to make it as accurate as possible. He noticed on the map that there was a bar, half a mile away from him down the road, which he was able to see the road through the trees.

After reaching, the bar he headed to a pay phone that was mounted to the wall with a phone book underneath it, quickly sifting through the massive book of numbers to find the number for a cab company after it had arrived. He had the driver dropped him off down the street from his patients home as he waited for night to fall.

It was now 2:00 a.m. in the morning; Leeper began rushing for the house. He had an hour, thirty minutes to get everything set up as he ran. He continued to double check his reality jumper to ensure that it was fully charged and ready rushing to the patient's window swiftly pulled out one of his tools to cut a small hole into the window so he could unlock it slowly opening the window. He walked around setting down two reality anchors for the medical devices that were connected to the young teen doing so; he then places a device against the teen's thigh that contains the prototype nanobots. Fortunately, for Leeper, it was a painless process or else he would be dealing with a screaming kid.

3:00 a.m. read the clock when Leeper looked up to it, sitting on the bed and ensuring that the young boys had his covers over his head. He activated his reality jump as a clear sphere began to circle around them, it lit up the room, Leeper then began to notice a bunch of toys, and posters all relating to a hit movie at the time. "Zootopia, so that is what the chief meant by the kid likes animals…ha" Leeper let out a quiet laugh as the sphere began to slow down and then vanish the bed now sat in the middle of a giant foyer.

Leeper then opened up his time reality jumper to check what the current time was and what the world was called or at least designated as _"let us see the reality is designated as that is a big surprise Zootopia and it is still three in the morning. I should go back and begin unhooking his devices."_ Leeper thought to himself before disappearing in a bubble of white light, even though the reality jump made no sound. It did give off a lot of light. Doing so it woke up one of the residents of the house and stirred the boy in the bed "turn off the lights," He mumbled as the figure walked down several staircases before reaching the ground floor and with the moonlight, revealing a little bunny kit…


	3. Chapter 3: A New World, A New Life

**Hello, everyone, a new chapter is here please leave a review longer than two words and Disclaimer [I do not claim to own Zootopia, Zootopia Belongs to Disney I only own the OCs]**

 **Location: Human Reality | Time: 3: 15 a.m.**

Back in the human world, Leeper had begun going through all of Ray's personal effects, gathering his wallet, a pocket watch, his phone, and a DS with some games as he searched for each item throughout the room. He noticed a lot of Zootopia toys and posters. After he had gathered everything, he went over to the medical machine and turned them off, before returning to the Zootopia reality Leeper took a quick glance at the nanobots paperwork. As he read them, his face went pale as he continued to read the instructions before he noticed that the chief had left a note in the back of the instructions.

"Leeper, if you had read this entire pamphlet, you must be sweating bullets, just calm down. There is a reason for these special nanobots and I know you hate this about me, but you will find out soon enough. There are also three syringes one to be delivered through the gastric valve while it remains in him, the other two are for the pain of the process, he will be enduring " Even though the message was a fairly short and simple, it did calm Leeper down, before activating his reality shifter. He had a note that he set down in the middle of the floor where the bed once stood, detailing everything that the mother-in-law was going to do. He then made a loud sound to wake the father as he already notice some lights turning on before hand

 **Location: Zootopia Reality | Time: 3:15 a.m.**

Staring at the six-foot-long metal bed on wheels, the young rabbit kit was very interested to see what was on top of the strange bed. After noticing some slight movements from underneath the covers, the kit climbed up the railing to investigate what was on the bed the young rabbit slowly uncovered the unknown mammals head. After passing the hairline, the rabbit kit started to feel afraid, as he saw a face with no fur the young kit quickly jumped off the bed and ran off to its mother and father. "Aaahhhh, There Is a Strange Mammal in the House Popaaaaa"

Waking to the screaming, a large brown fur rabbit was quick to respond jumping out of bed grabbing a bat, he bolted out of his room with his wife close behind him. They ran to the main hall. However, the kit had yelled so loud that he woke everyone up, including the young teen that laid in the bed then there was what sounded like a stampede that surrounded the bed. The older rabbit with the bats was the closest to the strange bed. "Johnny go wake up Judy and Nick," the older rabbit ordered

Waking up to, a loud scream is something you never want to wake up to, for a moment I had lost my breath and my heart rate increased. Noticing that my head had been mostly uncovered, I struggled with the little strength I had to bring the cover back over my nose my eyes were still exposed, and for some reason really irritated. I could not see very well, and I could not tell what the small creatures circling me were. The closest of the blurry creatures seem to tell one to get two named Judy and Nick after blinking my eyes several times to get them to focus I noticed that the creatures were rabbits. I took a long stare at the older one with the bat and I recognized him from somewhere

However, that was the least of my worries. As I started to become more anxious and scared, I began crying. "What's going on? Where am I? Who are Y'all? Please do not hurt me. I cannot defend myself." I continued to cry out as I noticed two new figures walking through the colony of rabbits. One was distinctively different being taller and having reddish orange fur when they had reached the older one. The new rabbit had whispered into his ear, but I could not hear them through my cries.

After reaching the family on the ground floor, the rabbit named Judy and the Fox named Nick. Carefully stepped through the colony of siblings after reaching Judy's father, and hearing the cries coming from the strange bed Judy whispered into her fathers ear. "Dad I think it's a child, and with this many of us. We are frightening, it can you get everyone to go back to their rooms or something me and Nick will figure out what is going on." She retorted as she stared at the strange bed while Nick slowly strolled closer to it

Climbing up the railing of the bed, Nick wanted to take a closer look at the mysterious mammal that laid in the bed. Seeing the top of his head, having dark brown hair, he slowly uncovered his face and was shocked to find the mammal's furless face, but he maintained his composure as he noticed the child was in tears. He turned his head toward Judy. "Hey Carrots come here" he called before turning his attention back to the young boy who had begun sniffling. "Shhh, shhh its ok we will figure this ouch" Nick said in recoil as both he and the boy were in great pain. Now, from what felt like a static shock, but greater

I watch as the reddish orange Fox began claiming the side of my bed, As soon as the foxes head reached eye level with me the first thing, I noticed was his emerald green eyes, which was something else I recognize that I was unable to remember where they were from. As he reached for my head, I closed my eyes as tight as possible, not knowing what he is going to do until I heard his voice as he tried to calm me down. However, when he touched the top of my head, I felt a very strong electorate zap unaware of where it came from. I had started to cry again. "What did I do? Why did you hurt me?" I asked with my eyes overflowing with tears while hearing the fox let out a yelp from the zap noticing in my tears, the small rabbit. Ran up to him to look at his Paw Unable to see the rabbit clearly, I could not tell if it was male or female until I heard the rabbit speak and it was clear as day when I heard a feminine voice come from the rabbit

"You must have gathered static electricity on the way down," the rabbit stated but she also questions her. Hypothesis she then began to hear the young boy start to cry again "oh no don't cry it's okay. He just built up a little static electricity is all." She stated as she went to Pat the boys head, She to receive a small shock. "Cheese and crackers what is going on?" She muttered to herself before trying once more to rub his head this time there was no electric shock, giving her the chance to calm the boy down

When the rabbit went to touch my head, she too gave off a static shock, but before I could say anything about it. She placed her hand on my head. This time, no electricity, her stroking the top of my head started to feel soothing. It felt as if the fear was being chased away.

 **Location: Human Reality | Time: 3:25 a.m.**

Leeper had just pressed the reality shift button returning to the bedside of his patient. However, three rabbits and a fox greeted him "please tell me Y'all have not touched him yet." Leeper stated as he swiftly grabbed the syringe with a milky white substance in it labeled calcium, pressing the syringe into the boys' gastric tube. (Hole in Stomach know as G-tube) He swiftly pushes the plunger down filling the young boy's stomach with a highly concentrated dose of calcium. He then grabs a notice in preparing to take out the gastric tube

Noticing that the skin around the gastric tube was getting tighter, He took a new syringe that he had in his hand and placed it against the balloon port draining it of all the water. It contains in the balloon that held the tube in place, he then began slowly remove the tube to allow the hole to close. However, the young boy was not happy to watch and feel the gastric tube being removed. Ray began to bellow out fears anxiety and slight pain, but before he knew it. The tube that was in his neck also had been removed with the hole closing immediately after its removal.

I was still afraid of the three rabbits and the fox, suddenly a mysterious figure arrived in a very bright sphere after he had asked the three rabbits and the fox if they had made contact with me. This stranger carried a look of haste on his face, as before I could utter a word I found myself laying on my back with a syringe of a milky white substance being pushed into my stomach. The substance had made my stomach quite queasy

I still found myself unable to utter a word, as the man took an empty syringe and drain my G-tube of the water. It contains within a balloon that secured the G-tube in place. He then removes it completely. As the hole in my stomach rapidly closed, He then reached for the one in my neck. However, it was not painful, but just as the hole in my stomach had healed so did the one in my neck at an incredible speed I then heard to strangers says something as he prepared two syringes both with big needles.

"Before you had woken up, I injected you with billions of nanobots," Leeper stated as he was about to continue with what he was doing, the gray rabbit and the red fox immediately started to question him. Leeper let out a loud sigh knowing that phase two of the nanobots function was about to initiate "Okay, I will break it down simply. First off, when Y'all touched him, you gave the nanobots a sample of your DNA. Specifically, your species and well that is what he is going to become." He stated as he then started scan Ray with his time in reality shifter. "Interesting," he said under his breath before continuing

"I am from 300 years in the future. I travel using this time and reality shifter. I work for an organization known as Destiny. We help those that cannot help themselves and he happens to be one. He is from 300 years in my past, and if you would like to read. Here is what supposed to have happened tonight." Leeper said as he tried to explain himself while handing over a vanilla folder containing medical information, as well as his Time of Death. The three rabbits and the fox turned their heads towards a clock as they saw that it was 3: 32 a.m. and the child was still alive. However, he began to moan and grunt in pain as every bone in his body felt as if they were breaking and moving underneath his skin.

While the child continued with the sounds of pain, Leeper took one of the syringes with the long needle and put it inside the young boy's thigh. Injecting him with an extremely potent painkiller, which also acts as a tranquilizer, three minutes pass and nanobots began working in mass. As the boy started to shrink, the bones in his arms and legs adjusted for his new life and his shape continued to change. He began to grow thick red fur his jaw and snout extended forming a muzzle as well as the tale began to form it to cover in red fur, except for the tip that looked as if it was a paintbrush dipped into black ink. His eyes changed to from a dark green to an amethyst purple, the fur along his stomach to the underside of his lower jaw was almost as white as fresh snow.

Leeper stood to watch over the young boy for three hours as he slowly changed; occasionally Judy and Nick checked in on him as well as Judy parents Bonnie and Stu. Leeper picked up the child and moved him into one of the vacant rooms in the burrow, Leeper then began to pull out, Ray's personal items a pocket watch, a phone, his wallet, and a DS with a couple games as well as the charging cords for the devices. Setting them next to the child before he headed to the large bed, still sitting in the foyer, he activated his reality shifter while holding onto the bed and shifted it back to Ray's former world leaving it in the middle of a dump.

While Ray continued to slumber, Leeper gathered Nick, Judy, and Judy's parents so he could explain what was going to happen to Ray once he fully changed. "When Ray has finished his little change I will be taking him to the police so he can be placed in foster care, which is the protocol for whenever Destiny is dealing with children," Leeper explained in a low voice while he rubbed the back of his head

Judy and Nick looked at each other knowing that foxes were still looked down upon, as Nick even after becoming an Officer of the law was still receiving nasty looks from most mammals. Nick began playing several scenarios of what Ray was going to go through, he even gave him the best situations but all of them led to Ray eating out of a dumpster becoming a con artist or worse beaten up and left for dead. Nick let out a depressing sigh before looking to Judy seeing her eyes shut; he imagines that she was also trying to imagine what Ray would go through.

Into the thoughts of Judy, she gave Ray even better scenarios, but each one failed due to the disapproval to foxes or the lack of support he would need She opened her eyes. After coming to the same conclusion, as Nick "one moment, Mr. Leeper," she said before grabbing Nicks paw "I need to talk to you privately." She started dragging her husband to the kitchen, "I don't think he can handle foster care, remember how he acted when the family surrounded him in curiosity?"

"I know and Judy I played the scenario three times in my head and two of the three he ends up worse than how you found me." He stated. With a saddened look on his muzzle and he began to rub his lower jaw while trying to think of what they could do to help.

"We…we should adopt him," Judy said in a hushed tone

"Wait, what did you say Carrots?" Nick unsure if he heard his wife correctly, as he looked down at her

Judy's ears perked up with her amethyst eye locked on Nick, "you heard me, we should adopt him. Because if I heard Leeper right, his DNA is a mixture of both of us so that means he is technically our kit." Judy said with the biggest smile Nick had ever seen and he did not want to ruin it but there was a problem

"You make a good point, but what about work? The thing that nearly killed us just to get and the chief what is he going to think and how should we tell him, Judy? There's a lot more to adoption than adopting," Nick finished looking sternly at Judy

"Listen to me Nick I kind of want natural kits of our own but I am unsure if it is possible for a fox and rabbit to have kits so please give Ray a chance and let us try harder for a completely natural litter of kit ok?" Judy asked Nick, while still in front of her own parents making Nick extremely embarrassed as well as fearful as Judy's father grabbed both the bat and a teaser

"Fine, fine, but you are the one who has to talk to the chief" Nick stated as he rubbed his eyes and headed back toward the living room where Leeper and Judy's parents sat chatting about Ray's world and Leeper's world Nick sat down on the couch on the opposite end of his in-laws. He then began to rub his temples as he watched his wife skip into the room. Knowing that she was going to make the adoption an announcement

"Good news I and Nick have decided to adopt Ray!" Judy parents then began to cheer and praise her on her choice, as well as a little bit of scolding she then turned to Leeper, "do you happen to have the adoption forms?" She questioned.

"I think so. I have not used them in a long time." Leeper said as his world through his holographic display looking for the proper documents finding them. He set the hologram to focus on to the table. "There you are. Just fill out the necessary boxes, Leeper said with a low voice, "he should be finished changing into a fox around six o'clock." He stated as he rested his back to rest until said time.

"So he is not a hybrid?" Nick questioned as he recalled Judy also being shocked when she touched him.

"According to my DNA scan, he is 90% Fox and 10% rabbit. Thus he falls under the Fox category" Leeper stated before then hearing Judy say that she had finished the paperwork pressing a few buttons to verify the information she had filled out "looks good but let us wait until his awake before we do anymore because I am sure Y'all are tired." He stated. Stretching his arms above his head and then interlocking his fingers behind his head, as he closes his eyes to rest. "Mr. and Mrs. Hobbs sorry, but I am commandeering this couch as my bed." was the last thing Leeper said before he passed out

 **Location: Zootopia Reality | Time: 6:30 a.m.**

"Ouch, why are all of my joints hurting," I asked myself, I continued to look around. Not recognizing the room, or even remember entering the room I went to move my legs just a little, but I quickly found out I had more strength with my legs. Then I have ever had before. The same went with my hands, arms, shoulders, fingers, feet, and head. I slowly maneuvered myself into a sitting position on the side of the bed as I got up I felt something go over my hand that I was using to support myself. I swiftly yanked my hand away, not knowing what touched my hand before I noticed in the corner of my eye. An orange fur thing with a black tip, I swiftly grabbed it and gave it a slight tug just as I did so I felt a sharp pain at the bottom of my spine. Not understanding what was going on. I yelled out to see if there was anybody outside the room. "Hello, Is Anybody out There?" I cried, as some tears began to form

Then the sound of the bedroom door creaking open "yes" said a male voice in what seemed to be a smug manner with a muffled giggles coming from behind the male voice

"What is going on? How am I able to walk?" I asked as the male fox walked into the room, following him a female bunny just barely shorter than me. Somehow as the last thing, I can remember my height should be five feet. There is no way the bunny was five feet tall. Nor could the fox be over five feet. "How are you so tall?" I questioned them as I look to the Fox now that my eyes were working correctly. I started to realize I knew who they were "wait a minute you." I said, pointing at the fox. "You are Nickolas, P, Wilde and you your Judy, Hopps," I said as I pointed at her

"Yes, those are our names do not wear them out, Ray, Kurama, Allen," Nick said in a teasing manner as he placed his hand on Ray's head. As for how you are walking. Look at your feet. Also, your Paws.

Not understanding what Nick meant, "paws humans have hands what are you…" I had trailed off. When I looked at my hands but they were not my hands they were Paws, "Mirror Where is a Mirror." I yelled then I realized I was running, I could run but the concern of my feet and paws came back. So, to did the strange orange thing with a black tip that I grabbed on the bed, I grabbed it once more, giving it a slight tug, and like before a sharp pain at the base of my back "don't tell me I have a tail." I said while still grasping it

"Here you go," said Judy as she handed Ray a mirror "Ray we have something to talk to you about Leeper will be able to explain things better than we can ok," she stated as she and Nick left the room waving her hand to get Ray to follow her

"Hello, Ray sorry I have not had the chance to properly introduce myself. I am Leeper; I need to explain a few things to you. First off this the hard truth, you will never be able to go back to your old home second, you are now permanently a different mammal now, anyway I am part of a group known as Destiny. We help those in need, and you did. Your mother-in-law had planned to kill you but I got to you first and brought you to this reality. Anyway away from that sad stuff and let us move on to the good news." Just as Leeper was about to give the good news Judy and Nick chimed in interrupting Leeper as they finish his sentence

"I and Carrots have…yeow" is all Nick could say, before being elbowed in the ribs. "Please Carrots; stop elbowing me it is cruel and unusual punishment. He cried with a sly smile on his face.

"I and Nick have signed your-"Judy said before being interrupted by Leeper

"Sorry, Judy but what I had you two sing was papers to be his gardens" Leeper stated while receiving some harsh and stern looks, "this is only to ensure the safety of Ray. I must make sure that he is happy and healthy in your care before I can hand over the adoption documents I Should apologize. I should have told you what you were signing" Leeper had explained and apologized for Deceiving, Them, "you can still ask him a similar version of your original question" Leeper responded as he confused everyone in the room about what he said

It had taken a few minutes For Judy and Nick to realize, what Leeper was talking about. Judy looked back into Ray's amethyst eyes that were the same as hers and asked, "Ray, how do you feel about allowing me and Nick to be your guardians?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **My apologies for how long chapter 4 is taking i have got writer's block**


	4. Chapter 4: Not so Secret, Secret Agent

**(Use whatever lullaby y'all think fits. I am not typing out song lyrics) Also, big thanks to** **Spectre47 for all the assistance I have received y'all should check out his stories and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. It is pretty long it took me a few days to write this entire thing.**

* * *

Unable to fathom what he had just heard come from the rabbit's mouth. Ray began thinking.

I have only been here for a few hours. I barely know them, but I now no longer have a home or family. My stubbornness wants to say, take me back, but my rational side knows it is impossible and that I should stay with them, I realize I had not spoken for some time and that I wore a sad face. I look to Judy. "Yes, yes, seeing how I have nowhere else to go." I had answered but then my ears picked up something like somebody talking but extremely muffled.

Judy felt concern as she saw a sad look on Ray's face. She too began to frown believing that he was going to decline, their offer. However, her ears perked up when she heard him say yes, but before she could say anything or do anything. She noticed Ray ears perk up and turned to the direction of a nearby window. She too turned her ears in the same direction and could hear someone utter the words, Paladin and Centurion

A strange figure wearing camouflage from the year 2317 hid in a bush underneath a window using a micro camera to view what was happening inside the house, but not just the strange figure could see it but all of those in command of him as he streamed through a time and dimension hole. "Azure soldier 113 reporting to Paladin and Centurion child has been exposed to modified nanobots permission to lay them to rest." The voice said in a heavy African accident

"Leeper, what are Paladin and Centurion?" Judy asked in a curious yet concerned tone.

"Where did you hear those names?" Leeper questioned back, his voice dropping letting out a serious tone as he stared at Judy. "Those are names of high-rank members of Arcane Judgment," he answered.

The member of Arcane Judgment Azure 113 noticed that two of the occupants in the room were looking toward the window. He hid beneath he quickly radioed back "I have been compromised. I repeat Azure 113 has been compromised." The agent singled as he tried slowly to get out of the area, keeping his camouflage activated while slowly moving.

Judy then spoke up again as she heard the voice. "I just heard it again, this time the word compromise was repeated and the word Azure followed by a sequence of three numbers 113 came from outside that window" she stated while pointing toward the nearby window she then tilted her head at Leeper, wondering what it was.

Everyone in the room remained quiet as Leeper used his holographic projector from his Time and Dimension shifter to send a message to everyone in the room. "Remain quiet. Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, I apologize, but I am going to have to break that window and wall" his holographic message stated he then received a nod from the two older rabbits "Where are the studs in this wall" Leeper's holographic message now projected as the older male rabbit ran up to the wall, lightly touching where a stud was. "Thank you" Leeper's holographic message replied

Leeper, then slowly moved to a spot just adjacent to the stud in the wall. "Does anybody have a taser" Leeper's holographic message read the older rabbit once again, however, this time bearing shame on his face as the teaser read Fox Taser the older rabbit then turned to Nick and his daughter Judy with a frown and sorry expressions

I watched as Judy's father walked up for Leeper with what looked to be a Taser, that's right, he did not trust Fox's for the longest time. Yikes. Those stairs that Judy and Nick, are giving him could melt through solid steel, what about Mrs. Hopps. As I turned my head to look at her, Mr. Hopps gave me a sheepish smile as my gaze made it over to Mrs. Hopps. I watched as she faced Palm herself and began shaking her head, but before I could turn my head back from Leeper, I heard allow crash. I turned my head as fast as I could be Mr. Leeper was halfway through the wall with the faint sound of electricity arcing.

After receiving the taser from the older rabbit, Leeper lunch through the wall. Wrapping his arm around the Arcane agent's neck and then placing the taser right near the jugular zapping the agent unconscious Leeper, then retreated out from the wall and headed out the front door as fast as he could he did not want to let a member of Arcane Judgment to escape him after reaching him. He could not afford to let an agent from Arcane Judgment slip through his fingers reaching the agent he noticed that he was unable to put away his transmission device looking into a micro camera Leeper smiled

"For all those Arcane Judgment members out there, here is some advice for you. It is very simple." Leeper stopped as he composed himself looking into the camera. "RUN!" Leeper calmly said in a deep voice he could muster. "Of course Arcane has better shifters than I do I have to be within 100 miles of my destination for my shifter to take me there." He then took the taser to the agent's time and dimension shifter, frying it almost completely and drains the battery so that it had one shift left as Leeper punched in the coordinate and time to London in 1665 during the Black plague

I watched as Leeper leaned back into the room and run out the front door to a person he had tazed. I then heard another electric zap sound followed by two orbs surrounding the person Leeper had knocked out, they were purple and white in color, "what are those orbs?" I asked while tilting my head

"Those orbs are the time and dimension shift the purple ones are for time, the white one is dimension" Leeper answered before he turned to the older male rabbit". I do not believe we have properly introduced ourselves," Leeper said as he stuck his hand out "as you can guess I am Leeper, the last surviving member of Destiny. I do apologize for the deepest your wall. I will personally except for you. Unfortunately, my time and dimension shifter does not do construction," he said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Well Leeper, my name is Stu and this is my wife, Bonnie now before this conversation goes any further. I would like to know who that was. You had to bust my wall to get" to ask staring straight into Leeper's eyes for an explanation on what was going on

Leeper then began to speak, acknowledging Stu requests for answers as he did just bust a hole through the wall. He then began to speak starting from the beginning of how the organization Destiny was founded and how the group known as Arcane Judgment came to be.

* * *

 **Location: Zootopia Reality | Time: 10:30 a.m.**

After four hours of detail information from Leeper Stu and Bonnie now understood what was going on Leeper then went into detail of where he sent Arcane. Leeper decided to inform them about the disease during that time. He's been sent to what once was one of the deadliest times in human history. Aside from Ray, everyone was astonished at how cruel Leeper was however, Ray understood everything Leeper said as he was studying history during the black plague chapter in his history, but back into human dimension.

"That was heartless and cruel of you Leeper, sending a man to his certain death" the words laid out from Judy's mouth.

"No heartless would have been me killing him here if he is smart, he will leave the city of London, and he should live a full life," Leeper said in reaction to Judy's comment Leeper then checked the time and realized he needed to make himself scarce before doing so, though he handed emergency buzzer to Ray, Nick, and Judy.

"These are emergency buzzers if you press the black button an emergency notice will be sent to me and I will be there to help and the yellow one is to call me if you have any questions. All rights I best be leaving, oh here Ray your personal effects." Leeper handed Ray a broken pocket watch his wallet his phone and DS along with the Chargers before he said his goodbyes and activated his dimension shift a white sphere began to engulf Leeper before disappearing in a flash.

I watched as a bright white orb engulfed Leeper before he vanished. After placing my things on the bed, I attempted to take a step forward, but for some reason, my legs gave out as I fell to my knees. I began to feel pain throughout my body. In addition, I started to quiver as the pain got worse bringing me to tears. I immediately curled up into a ball from the excruciating pain. However, I suddenly felt something stab into my thigh before I could assess what it was. I suddenly became dizzy and passed out

Remembering that Leeper had left the last of pain killer medication as well as instructions on how to administer said medication as well as notes on the nanobots that were in his body Judy had already read through the instructions multiple times. She swiftly grabs the last needle, and injecting the medication into Ray's thigh, seemed to take immediate effect, as he stopped shivering. Judy then gathered her parents and Nick into a huddle, "I think we should cut the family vacation short so we can keep an eye on Ray. Seeing how he apparently has not fully turned into a Fox yet," Judy pointed out to the now sleeping fox

Both of Judy's parents came to the same conclusion, as they believed it was the best option due to how scared he got when surrounded by the family, Bonnie replied with a gentle nod

"Thank you, I am sorry that we cannot stay longer me and Nick will pack our bags could you watch Ray for the time being," Judy asked as she began to head up the stairs quickly followed by Nick

"No problem sweetie" Bonnie replied as she walked closer to the now sleeping fox kit. "Stu, does his clothes look a little big to you?" Bonnie asked as she pulled the extremely loose shirt off Ray and handed it to her husband before then leaving the room to talk to one of her sons about some clothes for Ray

Stu stayed in the room keeping an eye on Ray while he examined the shirt his wife had tossed to him. It was light brown on the front there were five strange looking vehicles in white He was about to throw it away until he then read the tag 1/100. "Oh, I best, not through this away. It must be very special to him" Stu mumbled to himself as he folded the shirt up and sat it next to Ray, then one of Stu's sons walked in dropping a shirt and a pair of pants

Judy and Nick had returned with their bags in tow. They both had noticed that raise clothing was far too big for him now. However, one of Judy's brothers spared a shirt and pants

"Nick do you mind redressing him. I will take the bag out to the car." She asked as she is reaching for the luggage Nick was holding onto

"Sure here." He answered handing over his luggage as he walked over to Ray Noticing that his shirt removed and neatly folded. He handed it to Judy to add to the luggage as he then proceeded over for Ray taking the shirt, that one of Judy's brothers gave to Ray to where it was a horizontal red and white striped shirt with a small pocket over the heart is a short sleeve shirt, but it fit the pants. He was switching out were a pair of extremely large blue swimming trunks that were replaced with a pair of black cargo pants. They too were a perfect fit. "You clean up pretty well, Ray. If I do say so myself" Nick muttered to himself

After placing the luggage into the car, Judy hopped her way back inside she noticing that Nick had finished dressing, Ray. "You think you can carry him, Nick because he is as tall as me and i do not want to hurt him." She asked, looking at Ray's peaceful unconscious face

"Yeah, no problem, he is actually fairly light to me. Maybe you should sit in the back with him. Seeing how he is unconscious, don't want his head banging against the car door." Nick said with a chuckle as he slowly walked out to the car carrying Ray bridal fashion, he was now smaller than Judy was; as the nanobots did their final wave of reconstruction, Nick gently set him into the back seat. Of the car behind the shotgun seat while Judy sat on the passenger seat behind the driver to keep Ray from bouncing everywhere while he slept.

* * *

 **Location: Highway to Zootopia | 12:00 PM**

Still on the highway with Zootopia in the distance race head laid on Judy's lap every once a while, moving his arms out as if he is reaching for something back then he started to let out a soft whine as this she started to enter a nightmare.

 **Ray's Dream:** I seem to have been playing video games with a friend and my brother as our eyes were glued to the television time seems to fly by. As we played some racing games and first-person shooters, everything seemed great better than usual but I was not about to question it. Not wanting to ruin the moment, but then out of nowhere some men wearing clown masks and Japanese demon masks burst into the room. I did not understand what was going on until I heard two bangs as the clown masks had fired their guns at my little brother and my friend one the men that dawned, a Japanese demon mask walked up to me as he then spoke to me "You do not belong anywhere where ever you go. You are a burden to everyone now die." The stranger declared i tried to push his gun away, but he was easily overpowering, however, I managed to slip past him and ran to the living room. Unfortunately, there were no corners for me to go around. All he had to do was aim Judy noticed that Ray had begun to whine more frantically and move his arms and legs as if he was running away from something or someone. "Nick pull over. I think Ray is having a terrible nightmare."

* * *

Nick did not argue as he saw in his rearview mere Ray was kicking the door and reaching out he was starting to bear his teeth at the same time, letting out desperate whines for help Nick hastily pull over onto the shoulder of the highway. He then immediately exited the vehicle walked around to the seat Ray sat in just behind the shotgun seat

"Hey, come on Ray wake up come on buddy. It is just a dream" Nick said as he shook Ray trying to wake him up however, it did not help that he was full of a sedative to stop the pain. He had endured from the reconstruction. Fortunately, though the final phase of reconstruction finished

"Nick stop it. Let me try something" she said holding her hand out toward Nick, Judy then leans forward and whispered a lullaby into Ray's ear. It seemed to work as his muzzle closed and his whines ceased. She then began gently rubbing behind his ears his head and his back as she did so Ray began to let out a purr

"Okay, Carrots, either your motherly instincts have kicked in, or that is one powerful lullaby," Nick said with a genuine smile upon his muzzle

"Maybe a little of both It is a song my mother used to sing to me and my siblings when we were kits," Judy answered with a smile upon her face as she continued to rub Ray's head back

Nick carefully closed the door and walked back around to the driver seat before carrying on back to their home traffic seem to be light for what time it was, but no one was complaining as they arrived at the Wilde household. 30 minutes later.

* * *

 **Ray's Dream:** as I ran, I felt an object in my hand I looked down. It was a gun, a .454 from a show I used to watch and everything seemed to slow down for some strange reason. As I turned around, I could see a bullet that was heading for me using the gun that was in my hand. I shot the bullet out of the air. Then I focus the gun down on the four intruders hitting each one precisely between the eyes. I then walked over to my brother and friends bodies. I reached into my pocket finding some small feathers that looked like a flame placing one on both the both my brother and friend. They sat back up their wounds completely healed as we then resumed are gaming the four bodies of the intruders had disappeared as if they simply evaporated. **-Dream Sequence End-**

* * *

Judy had lifted Ray's head and set him back up properly in his seat as Nick pulled up into the driveway. He then went around to Ray's door and began to wake him up, which seems to work. His eyes cracked open, but he was still very groggy. They slowly unbuckled him and helped him to his feet. Judy went ahead of Nick as he supported Ray slowly making their way to the front door.

"All right, buddy. We have reached the stairs. Can you lift your leg?" Nick asked as he looked at his face. His eyes still think the glazed over with sleep

Everything seems to be blurry and slightly muffled as I barely heard Nick asked if I could walk up the stairs. I nodded my head at least I think I did as I slowly raised my right foot and pushed it forward. I then lifted my left arm to my eyes to see if I could clear them so I can see my surroundings it seemed to partially work i could see a little bit more detail, but I was still very tired, but I slowly continue on walking up the steps I still did not know where we were. Therefore, I turned my head to Nick

"Wh- where are we?" I asked before letting out a long yawn

"Well, we are home," Nick replied with a smile as he helped me up each step until we reach the door. He then guided me to the couch that sat in the living room. The house was modern in its decor; the first thing I notice was a unique glass coffee table instead of having legs. They each had a centerpiece underneath the glass top. It looked like a tree trunk, while I could not exactly see the detail on the top of the table. I could feel small engravings of Leafs, and across from me a massive 80-and plasma on the wall underneath it a brick fireplace the floor seems to be made of Red Oak, the walls were also painted a dark shade of brown in contrast to the floor. The couch was soft like velvet that matched the floor with a very dark brown color, across the walls. I could see many pictures or paintings hard to tell when you still have an extremely strong painkiller in your system. My eyes do not seem to want to focus Nick still stood next to me as I looked around I then looked up to him

"You have a drink with, with caffeine?" I asked while trying to keep me steady. I had known from past instances that caffeine could wake up my brain from almost anything

"Sure you are not going to fall are you?" He asked the seeing Ray's grip the couch tightly before slowly walking off to the kitchen before taking a step in. He turns toward Ray "how about coffee. Have you had that before?" Nick asked

"No, but add some sugar to it and I will," Ray answered with a slur while still maintaining his balance

Nick had made it to the kitchen as Judy then hopped to the living room sitting down next to Ray. "How are you doing?" she asked as she started to rub behind Ray's ear, making his tail swish back and forth

"I feel like I have been stabbed in the leg by a needle," Ray replied his slur starting to clear up and his wobbliness becoming less noticeable

"Sorry about that. You were in a lot of pain, Due to the final stage of the nanobots that are in you." Judy said in a sadden tone just as Nick entered with 3 cups of coffee, handing Ray, a small cup then a mug over to Judy

"I am not mad that you stab me with a needle. Your a police officer part of your job is helping those in need." Ray stated before taking a sip of the hot coffee is still too groggy to care that it was hot. However, the caffeine in coffee seems to affect Ray faster the caffeine sodas as his ears perked up and his eyes widened he was now able to see everything. "Okay, I am awake now; I thought the place looked good when I could not see clearly. It looks even better now that I can see." Ray stated as he jumped his feet however, he started to fall due to not being used to walking, but. Fortunately, he caught himself he started to walk around the house stepping to the front door. It led to the staircase, walking to the left of the door is the kitchen and further down a dining room with a dark wooden table that could fit six mammals. If they were all medium-size looking above the table was a small glass chandelier that looked as if it was vines with Leafs hanging off them, Ray then walked back to the living room where Nick and Judy sat on the couch. "So what do I do now?"

Watching as Ray looked around the first floors decor and he had made a full circle back to the living room. Judy could only giggle as she watched him looking at every detail of the room before he stopped in front of them. "Well, you will live here because I and Nick are your guardians. We have already signed the document." Judy answered with a bit of pep in her voice

"Since I will be living in this new world, I guess I should freshen up on my history because I am betting all the other classes are the same as my old world" Ray stated while scratching the back of his head as his tail sweeps in front of him. "Question, how do I control that I do not want to trip over myself literally." He said with a bit of a chuckle in his voice

"Yeah, you will have to go to school so we will go shopping tomorrow for school supplies, as well as clothing and other essentials here in a little bit. I will clear out the spare room of the boxes we have been storing in it will also get you some bedroom furniture as well tomorrow, which means you have two options for tonight sleep with. I and Judy or the couch. And you will get used to the tail also, don't you have a pocket watch that is broken? If so, I know someone who can fix it. In fact…." Nick was then cut off.

"I will take the couch and I know you know everyone in this city and most of them. Owe you…right I guess I did not mention this but in my old home. Y'all are in a movie. It takes place during the Nighthowler case from when you Judy announced in your school play about becoming a cop and ends when Nick gets his badge." Ray had finished as he finally explained how he knew their names. Even though they were not asking

The rest the day they asked me some questions about my old home and life and I asked them some questions back and forth for a while joked around on how some of their brand name things has just the slightest difference such as Pepsi and Petsi and other examples we then watch TV for a few hours. Then I Nick and Judy went upstairs and began to clear out the room of boxes. The walls were painted a nice dark red matching the hardwood flooring, which had a red tent to it. It had a full bathroom with shower, a toilet and sink. The room was big for my new size and I quite like it

Another few hours pass, watching TV discussing how similar our worlds are explaining the disease. I used to have. We then decided to play a board game that is similar to Monopoly, but it was called Zootopoly in my head. It was a terrible pun, but I just rolled with it was now about 10 o'clock at night and I decided to call it. As Nick quickly ran upstairs and got me a pillow and blanket. I let out a yawn. "Catch y'all in the morning," I said while receiving the pillow and blanket i then proceeded to cover my head with a blanket

"We will catch you in the morning," Judy said as she hopped up the stairs to her and Nick's room

Nick was trailing behind her. "Good night" Nick simply said as he to let out a yawn.

* * *

 **Those who got the anime reference and video games reference please leave a review and please follow, if you enjoy the story**

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5: Good Dreams, Bad Nightmares

**Chapter 5 is here. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter 6 will be TBA. I have yet to start work on it but by all the enjoy**

* * *

" _ **Data Integration for Subject | ID: 11393 | Name: Ray, Kurama, Allen**_

 _Detail Report on Effect of Prototype Nanobots for Subject ID: 11393_

 _ **Desired Effects**_ _: Repair, to nervous system Skeletal and DNA reconstruction at incremented rate than precedent Nanobot models_

 _ **Unconstructive Effects**_ _: Potential target to Arcane Judgment and other technological medical protesters_

 _ **Side Effects**_ _: Incremented vigor by 15%, perspicacity increase by 15%, mindset change when witnessing violence/bullying, result of mindset change unknown, marginal visible change when emotions are unchecked exact visible change unknown"_

Even though Judy had already read this and all of the other notes for the nanobots that were now inside of Ray, Judy felt that she needed to memorize every detail in the notes as she flipped through them. She noticed that two pages were stuck together. She looked over to her husband Nick "hey, I need to borrow one of your claws. There are two pages stuck together in this manual." Judy asked; as he too was also still awake reading a book that he had started weeks ago

"I take it; I am your personal letter opener?" Nick chuckled, placing his claw, in between the pages. He carefully cut them apart from each other "There you go, carrots," he said with a sly grin as he returned to his book, he noticed Judy carefully separating the pages in the corner of his eye. He noticed that there were some handwritten notes. However, he paid no mind to it

After pulling the two pages apart, Judy noticed a handwritten message "Leeper, if you are reading this, stop reading this, it is for Ray's new parents. If this is not Leeper, please continue reading Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. First off, this is Chief Johnson of Destiny. I want to disclose some extra information on the nanobots that are inside of Ray as I made sure only simple and basic information was given to those that did not notice these two pages of information. First off, his personality will be slightly different from when he was human. As the nanobots are also programmed to change his mind set, from being fearful of everything to being an average child or in your worlds case Kit. Do not think of it as simply rewriting his personality, as all it did was help him with his fears. If he was awake, when you first met him, you probably understand how scared he can become. However, even though I am informing you of all this I do not know exactly how much of his fears are going to be removed."

"Nevertheless, please treat him as your own. He deserves the second chance we are giving him, as his life in the human world was going to be cut short. If we did not intervene on another note if you think we are testing the nanobots on Ray as a test subject. We are not. We meticulously programmed each nanobot and check make sure it is running all the software and other nonsense correctly even running them through a simulation, so please do not think we are using him as a test subject, and I do hope that you will take care of him as your own." The message from Chief Johnson had finished

However, while reading the entire message Judy's nose was twitching until she read the ending, which reassured her that they were without question looking out for Ray's well-being

With a sigh of relief as she looked over to Nick handing him the pamphlet with the two pages open "the chief of destiny left us a message, take a look." She stated before laying down and getting comfortable as she began to fall asleep while she did Nick began reading the message mumbling it In the quietest voice. He can muster

 **Downstairs on the Couch**

Whilst Nick and Judy were still up, Ray was in a deep slumber as he had begun dreaming, however, yet again. It was not a pleasant one, as quickly turned into a nightmare

 **Ray's Dream:** _lying down in my bad, unable to move I started hearing a lot of shouting along with some unusual sounds like gurgling or choking. It was hard for me to distinguish what was happening in the other room until a stranger entered my room behind the stranger my mother-in-law followed. "Do you want me to take care of him to? It will cost you another ten thousand," this stranger's raspy voice said he did not take long for my so-called mother to respond, "yes, that will be fine." She said with a quick response. The tips of her fingers tapping each other as she waited, however she then added, "make it slow and painful." She said with a grin that would make all villains in any classic or new movie cringe and want to run away the raspy voice spoke again. "For that, it is going to be fifteen thousand" before the woman could confirm the man spun around slitting her throat. With a jigsaw blade_

 _The man's face only known to a selected amount of people, but even so, he had built up a reputation for how he kills with construction tools giving him the nickname Handy Man Killer "I know you I just saw what you did on TV Two weeks ago. Please, please, mercy, I am incapable of defending myself." I cried out that the only thing that came from the killers growled with a chuckle, followed by a full-fledged blood-curdling laugh. "You may have seen my work with television that you know nothing of what I enjoy doing." He then began to cough, clearing his throat so it would not be as raspy as it has been "see, kid. I enjoy cutting each and every joint from the smallest to the largest and seeing how you will not be running away or putting up a fight I will get to have more fun." The killer spoke without a care in the world, poking and prodding me as he went and started circling the bed. He finally settled at the end of the bed with my feet_

 _No longer buying time for his enjoyment, He stops and stares at my pinky toe before taking it away from me at that moment; I had no care that he took one toe rather I was too much in pain to care about the bleeding. I never have before. "Why, why what did I do to deserve this?" With those words off with another toe_

 **Upstairs in Judy and Nicks Room 3:30 AM**

Nick and Judy were sound asleep with Nick laying his tale on top of Judy, as a blanket. Both were having fantastic dreams for Judy's dream, to be promoted to chief and making Zootopia a much better place to live. However Nick's, dream was a tad bit greedy, winning the largest jackpot ever seeing in Zootopia history putting some of the money into savings as well as a little bit of gambling which he seemed to always when against the house. Which earned him a ban from all casinos Nevertheless, he still smiled from ear to ear

However, even though Nick and Judy were in the middle of a great dream they awoke to a blood-curdling yell coming from downstairs. Both Nick and Judy wasted no time hopping out of their bed, and rushing downstairs, they find Ray swinging his arms around frantically. His nightmare was more than that, as he began to breathe heavily while still sleeping in his horrific nightmare

Judy began to approach Ray slowly she started to sing a soft, soothing melody, while she continued to walk closer to Ray as she attempted to reach his head and rub it. She was met with a swift strike to the right side of her face four scratches just deep enough to cause bleeding.

"Judy, are you okay dammit you are bleeding," Nick yelled out slightly angered to the fact that he could not prevent his wife from being injured his fur along his tale had begun to stand up. However, he returned to reality by Judy patting him on the cheek.

"Nick, please do not be angry with him. He did not purposely do this, so please just go and get the first aid kit while I try to calm him down." Judy said. Not wanting her husband to be angry with their possible child while Nick went to go get the first aid kit, she rubbed her stinging cheek. Moreover, she noticed that it was not bleeding terribly, but it was still bleeding after she had finished checking her small injury. She returned to the task of waking Ray up Judy carefully next to him gently shaking him speaking directly into his ear a bit louder than normal in an attempt to wake him up, but nothing worked.

Coming back with the first aid kit that Nick found buried in their closet. He grabbed a couple of cloth bandages and disinfectant, which had begun treating Judy scratches. "Alright, this is going to sting," Nick mentioned before pulling out some bandages then spraying the cuts with the disinfectant and applying the bandages over the necessary areas.

After attending to Judy's wounds Nick had returned his focus to Ray still squirming around on the couch in a frantic manner then a slight grin appeared on Nick's face as he went and grabbed his handcuffs from his uniform quickly, snapping them to Ray's wrists so that he could no longer scratch them easily. He then sat Ray up and began to shake him harder than Judy did and it seems to be working as Ray's eyes crack open a bit, but before he could open his eyes absolutely Nick had quickly removed the handcuffs before speaking to Ray. "Come on little buddy wake up run away from whatever is. You can always fight it. When you have backup so come on open those eyes, Ray," And as if Nick had said the magic words to open an ancient pyramid. Ray's eyes seem too swiftly open then immediately began to tear up

 **Ray's POV:** Suddenly, everything changed to pitch black, A voice in the distance seemed to have been calling me "little buddy wake up" I felt as if I'm being shaken around roughly. I started to open my eyes still horrified from my nightmare. I then heard the voice again. "Open those eyes, Ray," after I heard his voice. I quickly drawled my eyelids open only for a moment, I could see before my eyes had begun to tear up out of fear from the nightmare. The nightmare felt extremely real I was then sitting up on the couch, my eyes still flooded with tears. I then, noticed warmth coming from two mammals Nick and Judy had me in a tight embrace to try to stop the tears

"Calm down buddy. Everything is going to be okay, that had to be one hell of a nightmare." Nick then abruptly stopped as he received slap across the face as he looked down the bunny that was now carrying a stern face

"Nicholas, P, Wilde watch your language." Judy firmly said before redirecting her gaze to Ray. Now she carried the face of worry, not knowing what the dream was about

Seeing Judy's injury across the right side of her face, I had looked down to my left paw and claw noticing a bit of blood and gray fur. I came to the realization of what had possibly happened while I was trapped in the horrendous nightmare, I quickly dropped down to my knees and began to bend over to apologize for what I had done as even more tears began to flood my eyes "I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry you two have treated me with kindness and this is the way I repay you is by injuring you I will not blame you if you drop me off at an orphanage, Ray said. His eyes still flooding his voice stuttering and cracking

"No no no no we're not mad at you, you could not control your actions. Your nightmare was making you fight I just got too close and careless beside. It is not that bad." Judy said trying to calm him down

"Yeah, buddy. Do not beat yourself up about this." Nick stated as he got up from the couch

"All right, enough thinking about the scratches, follow me, Ray, you're sleeping with us until we can sort out your nightmares. So until then I and Nick will keep you protected," Judy stated in a soft and calm tone as she helped Ray off the couch Ray's eyes were still half shut. Even though, just moments before he was in a frantic apology.

Noticing how tired Ray was due to his movements it was not until Ray landed on his muzzle on to the hardwood flooring. That was when Nick decided that Instead, of letting Ray sleep walk upstairs he would carry him up stairs carrying him was not a big deal he was less than half his Size and Wight. Nick was now carried Ray up the stairs while being as quiet as possible when he noticed he was asleep reaching the bedroom Nick carefully set Ray down into the center of the bed, just after doing so, Ray swiftly curled up into a ball his tail covering the top of his head. He then began to let out a few high-pitched Whines, as another nightmare seems to start to attack his current lack of mental stability.

Hearing the cries, Judy was the first to Ray's side quickly returning to the bed. She placed her arms around Ray to trying to calm him down with Ray facing her. She brought him into a tight embrace it seemed to have affected him as his whines were now quieter and fewer, That is when Nick jump in the bed. Pulling the covers up while he circled around as he used his tail to cover Judy and Ray, Ray then nuzzled his head into Judy's soft fuzzy fur his whimpers fading away.

 **Time: 5:00 AM | Location: Nick and Judy's bedroom**

Judy had woken up early, forgetting that she still had the rest of the week off due to vacation her, but before she can realize that, she had got dressed into her uniform. Looking over to her partner and Ray who was curled up in a ball next to Nick Judy then popped herself as she realized she could sleep in. However, she mainly wants comfort, Ray from his horrific nightmares. Thankfully, he did not make any sound with a peaceful smile on his face after he had turned around to Nick

After returning to her night clothing Judy before returning to bed to catch a few more hours of sleep. After returning to the bad she had an impulse to kiss Ray on the head as if he truly is a child and she truly wanted it to be so, but for him to be their child several requirements were needing to the met a stable home, a healthy environment providing necessary nutrition and above all that his approval. After some time past, Judy had concluded that she was not able to fall asleep; her mind was racing about other requirements.

Judy wanted to make sure they all met carefully leaving the bed. After reaching the kitchen she began to matter to herself, "um, Nick and I do not fight or argue too much, I keep the house as clean as I can, plenty of food in all the cabinets and fridge is appropriately stocked, and the only thing I can not affect Ray's decision. It is his alone." Judy sternly muttered to herself with all the pacing around and thoughts of what needs he died. He had finally succumbed to her tiredness, walking back upstairs. She once again re-entered as an almost instantly fell asleep

"Beep, Beep, Beep," the alarm clock rung showing the time 8:00 a.m. waking them from their peaceful sleep. Although they were reluctant to leave their bed, they both knew they had to do the daily tasks as those Judy and Nick slipped out of the bed as gently as possible As to not wake Ray, who still laid in a ball in the center of the bed. The comforter still covering shading him from the morning light

After taking a shower, Judy had walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. "I wonder what does Ray like oh I know." Judy spoke up that she grabbed a few eggs, milk, cinnamon, blueberries, and bread to make blueberry French toast along with big sausage for Nick and for Ray to try "Hey, I am making your favorite blueberry French toast and bug sausage. I hope Ray will like it." Judy stated before then, turning her head, to Nick. "Hey, can you go wake Ray up for breakfast." She asked while her amethyst eyes remained locked on to the pan.

A pair of emerald eyes came walking down the stairs and headed straight to the living room. Nick was now sitting on the couch use see if anything had happened while they were asleep and dancing like there was much to really bother with just as he turned off the TV. He heard his wife. "Blueberry, French toast! I have not had that in a long time," Nick exclaimed his mouth beginning to water and his tail swaying from left to right at high speed.

Hearing his wife asked him to go wake up, Ray. Nick did not hesitate. Due to his favorite food on the line reaching his bedroom, He noticed the large lump center of the comforter. "All right, little buddy time to wake up," Nick said as he slowly removed the covers. Not wanting to frighten Ray as he did so he saw that Ray had spun into a very tight ball Nick then proceeded to slowly and gently nudge Ray awake

Underneath the nice and warm covers with my guardians on either side of me, I felt completely safe. My nightmare that night seems to have stopped, I had a nice dream. However, it was one of those dreams that you just cannot remember, once you wake up Sadly, Nick had waked me up. My eyes cracked open, as I look to him still drowsy and wanting sleep. Looking up at Nick, I had but one word to ask, "What?"

Without warning, I was lifted up and brought to the edge of the bed Nick had explained his rush to get me up and I knew it was the keyword blueberry. I always like French toast myself so it sounded fine to me. However, the bug sausage did not sound appetizing. Nevertheless, in this new world, I should start learning its customs, especially for the supplementary foods instead of eating other animals. (Besides birds and fish) was taboo. I had not realized that I was not paying attention to Nick until he was waving his hand in front of me. "Sorry, my mind drifted off into space," I stated before slowly lowered myself to four. The bed was just slightly shorter than I was, turning around I noticed Nick had gestured for me to lead the way. With him following close behind me, I held onto the railing of the staircase still not used to walking and definitely not used to using stairs. "Nick, you can go ahead pass me there is no way I am going to be going down the stairs fast," I stated, gesturing with my left hand for him to pass me.

"Sorry little buddy, but that is a capital NO," Nick said, emphasizing the no as he and Ray slowly made their way downstairs. "I do not want you to fall down the stairs and land on your snout. Therefore, either Judy or I will always be walking near you. Since you are still learning to keep your balance." a couple minutes had passed before Ray had finally reached the first floor. He then made a beeline straight for the dining table. However, he found that the seats were just slightly taller than he was; it was at this point he realized he required help getting into one of the dining tables seats. Judy was the one to help this time she helped his feet up to one of the support bars in between the chairs legs, Nick had taken a seat too, Ray right, while Judy took the one to his left and furnace him a plate full of blueberry French toast with some bug sausage

 **Location: Human Reality | Destiny Headquarters | Year: 2317 | Time: 3:30 AM**

Slowly walking through the bullet riddled hollow halls of his base of operation Leeper continued walking around aimlessly finding no sign of Destiny or any of their work, being there. All the papers thrown about in all the room seemed to be blank, all the computers missing their hard drives. Even the secret backup hard drives and flash drives missing the sound of Leeper's footsteps echoed not wishing to stay any longer as he began to gain a headache while keeping his emotions in check.

He exits knowing that Arcane struck first, they must have had a mole in destiny is the only explanation on how they knew about, the backup hard drives and flash drives, due to them having secretive and inventive hiding location soon after Arcane had left the cops must have arrived and clean the place up of all the bodies. However, they did not really bother cleaning the place, as some bloodstains left on the hard concrete as well as some of the papers that are scattered about. Leeper was unsure as to if there were any members of destiny still alive.

The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up and his paranoia started to get to him. He made a hasty withdrawal exiting the abandoned base and hopping into his Ford Crown Victoria. It has been passed down through his family for a long time. The only reason the vehicle still work was due to his family being a bunch of mechanic and gear heads, and he is one as well, though he will never admit it. Instead of heading to his house, which his paranoia telling him not to go to he ended up heading to a safe house, his safe house to be precise, as nobody, not even Destiny knew about it.

Hating what Arcane did to him. He just wanted to stay alive until he got a call from Judy or Nick regarding the paperwork that they thought they had originally signed, "I hope they call soon so I can get this over with. I hate it when I am paranoid. Fortunately, though, they should be safe Arcane will not dare change their form. If it gives them health benefit," Leeper thought to himself, before realizing that they had two other options. "Damn it,"

* * *

 **My apologies for the delay, I am running into a lot of writer's block. I try to keep these chapters around 4000 words long. This one is just shy of 4000. I hope y'all enjoy like always, please favorite followed comment any of the above and constructive criticism is welcomed. It is difficult to tell where this story will go, but I promise that there will be a lot of chapters if you have thoughts you think would be good please PM me also, please point out any grammar errors you find so I can hit them with a wrench until they work**


	6. Chapter 6: Alien conspiracy or not

**My apologies, everyone that this is going to be a shorter than usual chapter my brain is running on fumes, but please read our review follow, favorite any constructive criticism is welcome and please pay no mind to any graphical errors. I try to fix them but more appear**

* * *

 **Location: Zootopia Reality | Wild-Hopps Residence | Time 10:00 AM**

After having their breakfast, which Ray could admit that the bug sausage tasted rather good It did not take long for Nick to be leading Ray to his and Judy room in search of something for him to wear before taking a shower and getting ready to go into Zootopia for some shopping as well as other errands. They find within the Azores, a pair of tan short and a smaller version of Nicks tropical theme shirt

"Seriously, why you have such a small version of your shirt?" Ray said with a flat face and disbelief in his voice as he noticed it was the only shirt his size

Finishing his shower and getting dressed, Ray followed Nick closely downstairs to the living room, the warmth of the sun peering through. Some of the Windows the natural light illuminating everything in the room, allowing them to not have to use energy to illuminate the room, Nick had made his way to the sofa right behind him Ray too made his way to sit on the sofa. However, his muscles were still redeveloping as he found out the hard way.

Judy had peered into the room. Noticing what Ray was wearing "Oh, you look soo-" she was cut off by Ray as his head snapped toward her

"I know it is a bunny taboo for other species to call bunnies 'cute' but at the moment, though please do not call me that," Ray stated as underneath his red fur on his cheeks. He was blushing from embarrassment he knew he looked just like a miniature version of Nick just with a black-tipped tail

"Well I was going to say adorable, but cute works too," Judy said with a smirk on her face while at the same time giving Nick a high five

Nick then held out both of his paws to assist Ray, thankful for the kind gesture he was giving. Ray had grabbed his paws pulling himself up, as well as feeling Nick pull him up. After getting comfortable on the sofa as he and Nick started to go through the channels but they were unable to find anything to watch. Even the news was boring, nothing interesting happening, which really was good news. However, it was also a disease known as boredom. Nick turned off the television, after thirty minutes when he heard the sound of an inpatient rabbit foot, tapping a thousand beats a second.

"Come on, come on, come on, we're wasting time we need to get, Ray some new clothes that are his style and not just the miniature you," Judy said with impatience. While also restraining her need to laugh

"Whoa, whoa Carrots slowed down. We do not have as much energy as you do."

Nick declared to his wife, reaching the front door behind them Ray slowly teaching himself to walk without assistance to keep himself balanced slowly making his way to the front door.

"Hey slow down. I cannot walk very fast," Ray, said before tripping over his own feet. He knew he had no way of recovering from the fall as he waited for the impact of the ground against his muzzle but he felt nothing rather he felt someone's paw holding against his chest, opening his eyes, Ray looked up seeing Nick standing right. Next to him

"Thank you for catching me. I am still getting used to, walking," Ray stated with a sheepish smile on his face before pushing himself back up to a standing position

Reaching the car Ray happily jumped in the back seat behind the driver not showing his excitement on his muzzle he had not realized his tail was waving back and forth, which made both Judy and Nick giggle at the site after they had left the driveway. They immediately headed toward Saharan Square for the local department store called "Paw Mart" immediately after entering the store. Judy had separated in search of video games and board games for them to play. Meanwhile, Ray and Nick had headed straight for the men's clothing

Ray had then immediately started looking at the close his size." I guess I will pick out some shirts, pants, and underwear." He mumbled to himself made sure his voice was not audible as he continued to look around

After letting Ray, loose in the closing department. He sat back watching while also texting Judy

 _ **Nick:**_ _Hey, I think we should ask him to join the family later today._

 _ **Judy:**_ _I do not know. It seems a little bit early, but I guess like a Band-Aid is best to do this quick and over with_

 _ **Nick:**_ _should we ask him when we get home or during dinner_

 _ **Judy:**_ _during dinner so that we both can give him our attention_

 _ **Nick:**_ _Have to go. He seems to have found some clothes._

"So what did you manage to find?" Nick asked as he saw Ray coming back with close

The closing Ray had chosen consisted of shirts, pants, and underwear along with a beanie and a thick winter jacket. The jackets a light shade the desert tan the shirts. However, contained a mixture of stripe and solid color shirts that also ranged from short sleeve to sleeveless as for the hand a few of them were short a black one and blue one with fairly large pockets. As for the rest of the pants, they were all cargo pants, a majority of them being a desert tan. He had also picked out a fluorescent orange beanie. Now As for the other where there is no real need for a description

"Yes, I have finished picking out some clothes. I hope it does not cost too much." Ray stated hanging over the pile of clothing to Nick as he then followed behind to the cash register five shirts, four pairs of pants, a beanie and underwear.

On both Ray's and Nick's good luck Most of the clothing had been purchased from the On Sell racks. The result being the clothing was cheap. After exiting the store Nick and Ray went in search for a certain bunny. However, Nick, Ray had yet to notice that they had been tailed throughout the store as to shadowy figures continue to follow one being fairly large while the other was much smaller

 **Location: Human Reality | Arcane Judgment Headquarters | 10:55 AM**

 **POV: The Tri Paladins**

Three men sitting in a triangle pattern allowing all three of their faces to easily seen by each other while seated in chairs high off the ground with computer holograph facing each one of them. The paladins had never fought against each other, respecting each other's authority, however, they did have different looks on the world and to show that they were different from each other, they had given themselves the names Alpha, Omega, and Sigma. The Paladins also had a different sector of the world to monitor as they attempt to erase the world of all electronic medical means as like their how their name are different. The ways to secure a said goal was different for all three of them, fixing their eyes to the stream trying to determine how urgent the task was to eliminate them. They all had agreed that they were low on the term goals, but before they had switched to another matter that had to do with another form of technological medical treatment, Sigma had spoken up. On the matter

"Before we move on I like to make a suggestion. Why don't we start a following in that reality to deal with Leeper and the abomination with the nanobots?" asked Sigma, walking with each other while setting both Palms down on the table.

"To start a new following in a different reality will take resources do you have said resources or are you needing me and Alpha to help, not to mention it is a world of anthropomorphic animals they see a human, they will most likely go into a panic. So what is your solution to that?" Questioned Omega in a gruff tone

"Calm down, you too. I agree it may be difficult to start Arcane in a new reality, but from the latest news, I have heard we no longer have to worry about Destiny. Thus, I believe our resources can be spared for Sigma's suggestion, I will go rally the men and resources for you get the anthropomorphic Arcane Judgment started. Have you come to a decision Omega?" Alpha had said in a calm and smooth tone his view on the matter is mostly impartial only siding with the path that will gain the most.

"The answer to your question Omega, I have come to the solution of using nanobots to alter our men form so that they can fit into the said society. The only difference between our nanobots and Destiny's ours will not heal and will not is the natural sensory enhancement. However, though this means they may for the user's lifespan." Said Sigma While looking at his brothers in the eyes which showed his resolve

Omega simply bowed his head down in agreement all three chairs along with the table in front of them. Now lower them to leave each one setting off into a different direction. As they, head to their chambers Alpha had not forgotten to assign soldiers and resources to Sigma via his personal computer in his chamber after writing up the order he fixed focus back on the human reality at hand

 **Location: Zootopia Reality | Wild-Hopps Residence | Time 11:10 AM**

After reuniting with Judy, they headed back to the car putting the groceries into the trunk. They headed off back to their home. All the while, not realizing a black car had been following ever since they left the store. The car was the typical bad guy black like all villains purchase (or secret agent). After coming to a stop in their driveway, Ray was the first one out as he went to grab his clothing to put up in the room. Managing to grab half of the closing in one go to his room, just as he was about to turn around. Nick was there with the rest of the clothing

"Thank you, but I was going to carry that as part of my muscle strengthening" Ray stated his voice carrying a slight irritation in it.

"Oh, sorry, did not know, but hey pick something to wear. We are going to head to the park for a picnic for lunch. Judy is right now making the food," Said with a sheepish smile on his face at first before turning to a genuine one. When he mentioned the picnic

"Okay, I will be down in five," Ray answered simply as he started to sort through his close, putting them away into drawers and hangers before picking out a sleeveless T-shirt and cargo pants. Placing his personal effects from the human reality into the pockets pocket watch and wallet safely in the pockets he then headed downstairs as he started getting the hang of walking. He manages to increase his walking speed to a higher pace he chalked it down to being human once. Since humans have the best adaptability than most mammals

As they started to walk out the door, they noticed a black car just behind their car. Both the passenger and driver door open, revealing a round black bear and a skittish and twitchy coyote, but the tipping carrying a makeshift net gun before Nick or Judy could step in front of Ray the bear fired the net entangling him at the same time, the coyote pulled out a tranquilizer hitting Ray in the back. His eyes only stayed open for a moment before succumbing to a tranquilizer

"Yeah, we got our first alien cannot wait to find out their secret the boss is going to be so exciting." Declared the black bear as he high-fived the coyote

"Yeah, yeah, I know h-he I-is going to be ecstatic, come on, let us get out of here before anybody –…" The coyote said, but he had cut himself off as his eyes widened followed the line of the net. They met the feet of an extremely angry bunny and an even angrier Fox standing on the line, both of who were carrying their own tranquilizers, even though they were off duty

With their tranquilizers pulled and aimed at the bear and coyote, "we will give you to the count of three to **release** him only because we were in a good mood." Nick stated while trying to hold back from shouting or growling. However, his wife grip on her tranquilizer continues to tighten the longer Ray remained unconscious in the net.

"Why in the world would we let such a valuable specimen go! Think of all the scientific discoveries we can get not just in technology but also in that alien DNA, especially on how it was able to change its form to blend in" the bear stated as he tried to start reeling in the net.

" **One** ," stated Nick and Judy southeasterly make aiming at the bear while Judy aimed at the coyote

" **What** do you not get it this is **for the betterment of mammal kind** his DNA alone is invaluable so just walk away and pretend you did not see us." Stated the situation started to irritate his nervous tick as his voice began to rise to a shout

"That little outburst just cost you a two, and a three, so it is time for you two to go to sleep. However, I will follow protocol. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just recited to you?" Both the bear and the coyote shook their head out the response Nick and Judy both pull the triggers on their tranquilizers. Judy then ran back into the house grabbing her and Nicks handcuff while Nick called for backup and an ambulance for Ray.

* * *

 **Well that was odd, I thought for sure that was going to be Arcane, but it is just two overly enthusiastic alien enthusiast who do not know where the law is drawn in the sand. Well, we will get to hear more of their antics in the next chapter. Hopefully, and it looks like that picnic has been canceled**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**


	7. Chapter 7: Sabotage and Marriage

**Hello, dear readers, i hope you are enjoying the story so far**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Zootopia except for my OC**

* * *

 **Location: Zootopia Reality | Zootopia General Hospital | 1:00 PM**

In the Zootopia General Hospital, a young fox began to stir awakening from the effects of the tranquilizer that hit him. Opening his eyes all the way he instantly became dizzy his body yet purged of the drug. However, his movements had caught the attention of his guardians.

"Nick he's awake" started Judy rushing to Ray's side while Nick went to inform the doctor "Hay Ray how are you feeling," Judy asked her paw rubbing his head gently

Nick had returned walking over to the side of the hospital, Bed. "So how was your nap bud?" He asked with a grin while receiving a death glare from Judy. "What? I am just trying to lighten the mood." He stated before then. Looking back down to Ray

"My head feels like it has been smashed into a wall over and over again, what did that bear, and coyote shoot me with?" Ray asked, raising his hand to his forehead showing that he still had a headache from the drug

"It makes sense that you have a headache. They did shoot you with expired tranquilizer darts meant for larger mammals you have a really strong immune system to already be awake" the voice that had jingled it came from a lionesses doctor "I should introduce myself. I am Jane Stalkers now back to the tranquilizer, as I said, it was meant for a bear-size mammal. Therefore, you should still be unconscious. However, I will not pry on how you are awake your day has already been messed up enough rest for around 30 minutes so we can get your paperwork in order for you to go home." She said with a bright smile before leaving the room.

Fortunately, the doctor had no need to put him on, an IV drip. They did, however, draw some blood samples to ensure everything was okay, but what popped into Ray's mind next started to concern him _"wait for blood samples. I hope they do not find the nanobots,"_ he thought to himself as his face began to display anxiety and fear.

Seeing the fear in the young, fox's face both Nick and Judy turned to turn to him "hey, what is wrong. There is nothing to fear." Judy stated with her voice being calm and gentle. However, this did not seem to help much as the fear remained on Ray's face.

Unsure of what to do, Nick started to follow. Judy's lead as he too spoke calmly, while still adding in his own sly smile. "There is nothing to fear buddy-"Ray had cut Nick off mid-sentence. Nick watched as Ray frantically started to look for something "little buddy calm down. What are you looking for?" Nick questioned

"The device Leeper gave us!" Ray nearly shouted as he continued to look" did the doctors take a blood sample. If so, they will find nanobots and then they will probably take me and do all sorts of 'tests'," he stated while sitting on the hospital bed in search of the device. Unfortunately, there was no way it could be hidden. For There was nowhere to hide it, there were very few places to hide or simply place it with the lack of bedside tables, he had dizzy from his rapid movements, forcing him to lay back down onto the bad

"Oh yeah, here use mine. I forget which button to push," Judy answered remembering the one she had hoping that Ray or Nick could have remembered. Managing to catch the device Ray's jaw had dropped to the floor as his reaction time and hand-eye coordination finally started to reach normal levels.

"Wow, nice catch you are getting better and better each day." Stated Nick as he began to pack a few items and putting them into the bag while Ray contacted Leeper.

"Leeper, we had a small incident ended up in the hospital and they did some blood work test's, should we worry about the nanobots?" Ray questioned sitting patiently on the edge of the hospital bed

"No you do not have to worry every single one of the nanobots are adept at hiding from any kind of microscope, when the need to use some sort of camouflage or simply moves away from where the lens of the microscope was looking." a sigh of relief escaped Ray's mouth as well as Nick and Jude's.

"Hey Leeper, thanks for the help that takes the weight off my shoulders" Ray had finished talking and that was all they needed. However, before Leeper could end the call another question arose

"Ray, would you allow me and Nick to adopt you." Judy had asked calmly and cautiously. Not wanting to frighten him off with the question before she had a chance to ensure that he knew it was his choice. He had already made his decision

"YES, of course, you two are the only ones I know in this well, you know," Ray answered no hint of hesitation or second thought in his voice. He had been expecting everything he had changed and was told he was stuck in this reality

"Hey Leeper, did you catch that," Nick asked with a big grin across his muzzle and energy in his voice. "When do you think you can bring those papers by and by that I mean the correct papers," Nick added not wanting to sign incorrect papers again.

"In a couple days, I am currently in the middle of something delicate and unfortunately you will not be able to contact me until it is finished, sorry," Leeper stated before immediately hanging up, the papers getting signed was extraordinarily important, as it was the last thing on his final official mission that was given to him by leader of Destiny. However, at the moment he was staring at paladins Sigma's warehouse and training facility, as it was full of activity

Just as the call had ended, the lioness, Doctor walked in. "Looks like somebody has their energy back I have your papers filled and sorted out so you can head home, but I recommend resting for the remainder of the day. Okay," she recommended and hoped they would do what she asked.

Judy had quickly spoken up at that moment. "Thank you, Doctor Stalkers I will make sure he does

Without hesitation, Nick followed suit. "We will make sure," he stated. Emphasizing the word 'we' with air quotes is had made, Ray laugh even though he knew they were going to make sure he did rest.

It did not take them long to drive from the hospital to the house. The ride was quiet but not uncomfortable; once they had arrived, Ray took the initiative and laid down onto the couch. Nick had made his way to the couch as well, turning on the television. He flipped through the channels to find something that both he and Ray could watch, while Judy made her way to the kitchen to fix something for lunch. Since they had missed it

 **Location: Human Reality | Sigma Arcane Judgment Based | 1: 45 PM**

Leeper had found himself a good perch looking down at the Arcane base. The base littered with flags red, with the sideways M that represented Sigma on it. The abundance of activity had really stirred Leeper's curiosity.

Knowing he is only one man. He made a game plan when nightfall came tapping into their mutations with a high priority thus making itself the first thing he needed to do. He would have to take this mission into extreme stealth, but as soon as he started to put his game plan together, he noticed several large containers. They were easily recognizable holding tanks contain a silvery substance that moves around like water as they moved

"Okay new task, why do you need nanobots?" Leeper asked before he checks the weather with a high chance of rain that night, he decided that would be when he made his new the sound of the rain and thunder would cover his movements he could not risk being detected. Due to his limited ammunition for his rifle and pistol, both of which had silencers along with a Bowie knife

Night fell, and so did the rain Leeper made his way down to the base staying in the blinds by that he had noticed no guards even patrolled reaching the first building. He slowly made his way to the back carefully picking the back doors locked. He entered which was his original objective, tapping the communications noticing that there was nobody at the consuls he plugged in his micro laptop and went to work making a copy of their inbound and outbound communication route to his computer. Therefore, if a call or email was made he is able to see the emails and eavesdrop on the calls

It took him but five minutes to establish the connection a copy of the connection as well as hide it all from view, just after unplugging his computer from the Arcane main hub he exited through the door. He had entered from just as he did so a couple of arcane scientists had walked into the room and sat down in their chairs. "Okay, that was close need to be faster next the nanobots," Leeper thought to himself as he began to sweat bullets

Leeper then proceeded to the next building. The one, which he saw, tanks of nanobots being stored in. He slowly made his way around keeping his back up tight against the building, as he skirted it before coming to a sudden stop as he saw the light from a gun mounted flashlight beaming across the ground lazily swiftly Leeper pulled out his Bowie knife and waited for the grunt to come around the corner. As soon as he did so he jammed the blade through the man's lower jaw before recovering the blade as the man fell to the ground.

Grabbing the man's limp legs, he dragged him into the shadows before he proceeded around the building. He continued along the side of the building, finding a side entrance to the facility. He saw the nanobot tanks in as he went to pick the lock. He discovered it unlocked slowly pushing the door open. He finds several scientists staring at the tank befriend them several consoles with keyboards running through coding seeing no guards. He swiftly pops two of the scientists with his silenced pistol before grabbing the third taking his Bowie knife and placing it against the scientist's throat.

"What are the nanobots for?" He questioned. With a quiet and out of tune voice "and why so many, I thought Arcane Judgment did not like health benefits." Before he could say another word, the scientists grew a creepy grin.

"You are right, they are not for health. Therefore, Sigma's plan to extend our belief to other worlds but to do so we must blend in and the nanobots are the ticket to that. Of course, we have to remove all the other data that nanobots carry that keep the host alive and give them benefit because you know we despise technology when it comes to health our race has never meant to live longer than a century. Granted there are those few that lived slightly longer without the aid of technology but with the maximum age expectancy being two hundred. We are just bringing the world back to where it is supposed to be." The man had with it on the four Leeper had enough and put him down with a swift jerk, snapping the man's neck

Unbelieving to what he had just heard Leeper went to each console that had control over a tank of nanobots six total going for the coding at lightning speed. Sending a command to each tank for the nanobots to destroy each other very faint sparks seen through glass as the nanobots tore each other apart. However, as he reached the last part of it He heard, soldiers, yelling out "Dammit, they must have found the body. I left behind the building." Instead of telling, the last batch to destroy themselves. He gave them the command to last only one day before reverting the process they had done "I hope that will reveal who they are to whomever they are going to before exiting the room Leeper noticed one word anthropomorphic. Looking closer to read the whole thing ( _ **Project**_ : **Anthropomorphic Arcane** ) before he could breathe anymore. He heard the door opening behind him. He rushed out the side door and carefully made his way through the woods before finding his way to a small hideout he had camouflaged he spent a day digging it out back it was worth it. "Anthropomorphic wait do not tell me they are meaning to go to the Zootopia reality. I have a bad feeling." Leeper exclaimed in fright that the final destiny Mission could possibly be in danger

 **Location: Zootopia Reality | Sigma Arcane Judgment Based | 3:00 PM**

No longer feeling the side effects from a tranquilizer that had hit him earlier that day, Ray decided to ask his new parents if they wanted to go to the part. Even though he knew that was breaking, what the doctor had recommended them not to do.

Nick was on board with the idea to go to the part, however. Judy was not as she wished to do as the doctor said that after a while of nonstop begging she had finally broke. "Yes, yes, fine we will go to the park, but he at least had some fruits and sandwiches.

As soon as they had broken Judy, Ray's tail began swishing from side to side. From the simple, word 'Yes' that echoed through his mind. The 14-year-old did have a habit of being overly excited only half an hour later did they find themselves at the park with an abundance of family's playing together having picnics and anything else you can think of when you are at the park. However, Ray had slightly different mindsets as he decided to have the light jog before proceeding onto sit-ups, push-ups, etc.

While in the middle of his push-ups set, he hears a deep gruff shout "hey you dumb Fox hand over all your money." He said, accusing the young female Fox another voice chimed in

"Yeah, I bet you stole it didn't. You must have you are sweating bullets." The voice came from a young wolf a wicked grin across his muzzle

"Hey, Grun let teach her a lesson not to come back to this park ever again." The young wolf stated as he punched into his paw multiple times Grun he said two with a wicked grin and thoughts

The way the two bullies slowly getting closer to the girl made something snap in, Ray's mind as he now carries a blank canvas on his face before he took off heading toward the bullies he still only an ordinary child, but his frame of mind showed more result. By the time, he had arrived. He noticed that the bullies had begun to throw things at her keeping his back to the bullies while he faced the young vixen using his back at the shield he could feel the rocks pelting his back

However, as they did so he began to recite one of his most favorite lines from an anime he really enjoyed " _When you counter, you don't let them cut you. When you protect someone, you don't let them die. And when you attack-"_

Nick and Judy had run to Ray's side. Forcing the bully to think twice before doing any harm making Ray feel like a fool and embarrass at how his first impression was as he even realizes it was too dramatic and the only thing to actually had hit him was dirt, dusting it off the shirt. He made his way to the bench Nick and Judy had been sitting on it was not too far from the location. Where the girl was harassed from before shutting his eyes He noticed that the young vixen was talking to his new parents

Nick and Judy stayed where the fight would have happened as the young vixen made her way to the bench; Ray was lying on "Hello, my name is Opal thank you for your help. Mister…-"She had stopped hoping that the boy on the bench would fill in the blank.

"Ray, Kurama, and what help all I did was act like a fool running to a fight that was already being disbanded." A long sigh left, Ray before he pulled himself to a sitting position on the bench, making room for Opal to sit

"No, you did help you distracted them long enough for the two cops to arrive." Opal had stated waving her hands from side to side in front of her as she tried to convince him that he helped "please, I must repay you. And the officers come with me to my father's restaurant." She pleaded clasping both paws together

Hearing the kind words coming from the young vixen, who continue to try to reassure him that he had affected the situation Ray had wanted to decline her repayment, but before he could speak, he realized the words that he was about to say what has been an insult to her generosity. "Okay, also the two cops are my parents they adopted me," Ray informed to clear up any questions about how they knew each other.

Ten minutes of following the young vixen, they had arrived at the entrance to the four-star restaurant that typing which you would need to make a reservation. Several months prior as he walked in the receptionist immediately recognize the fox girl. "Opal, have you come to see your father? Moreover, who are the mammals with you?" The receptionist a porcupine questioned. Noticing the two adults and instantly recognizing them, however, when his attention had switched to the other young Fox, he had a questionable look on his face

"I had run into another small group of Fox haters and like always, they resorted to foul language and throwing rocks Ray here put himself between me and the attackers while his parents went to work arresting the assaulter's his parents are the dynamic duo," the young vixen said with glee

He had realized who they were prior to being told that one piece of what Opal had mentioned had solved the riddle about the young male Fox without any more delay he personally escorted her to Opal's father

"Hey Opal, how can I help you?" He asked while staring at three other figures behind her. He then noted several tears in her dress. "Another anti-Fox group, I take it judging by how your clothes are tattered," he said as a hypothetical question. Next, he began to rub the bridge between his eyes. "And who are these three, he asked as he rose from his chair now standing. He was now just as tall as Nick

"Yes, I will explain everything." Opal went on to explain the events that had occurred before pleading with him said something to reward them with after what seemed like hours Opal came back with a smile while her father sat back down in his chair

"As a thank you for protecting my daughter, you may come to my restaurant anytime you feel and have a free meal forever." He too said with a big grin

"Wow, thank you." Judy had said in amazement.

"Very cool look at that son, you are already becoming popular." Nick had pointed out.

Before Ray could say a word, Opal interrupted. "I Have an Announcement Ray would you allow me to be your wife?" She had asked as if it was second nature too everyone else froze from this sentence. She had just said

" **Wait what!** "


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the Chief

**Hello, dear readers, I hope you are enjoying the story so far**

 **Yes, I could not think of a good salute so just the regular military salute**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Zootopia except for my OC**

* * *

 **Location: Human Reality | Sigma Arcane Judgment Base | 6: 45 PM**

Hours after the infiltration and sabotage to Sigma's Arcane base, Sigma himself arrived as soon as he got word of the sabotage demanding for all of the commanding officers of the base to meet him and go over what had happened

"Sigma, sir," was the first words Sigma heard when he arrived three men stood in front of him. Two chieftains and a centurion, all of whom saluted to Sigma. However, the salutes was just a typical salutes the founders did not feel they needed to make up a salute

"At ease now then explaining what has happened for men were found dead three scientists. One guard, the guard stabbed through the lower jaw with what we believe to be a tactical knife. Two scientists shot in the head. No reports of a gun discharge most likely silenced the last scientists had a snapped neck. We believe he was interrogated prior to having his neck broke. As for asset damage, we lost five tanks of nanobots; however, we believe we scared him off before he could. Destroy the final tank" the centurion, explain the situation as they walked toward the nanobot tanks

"Well, I suppose one is better than none. Nevertheless, I want all of the nanobots to have a diagnostic check before being distributed. Speaking of which, how many prototype batches have been made?" Sigma asked, one of the chieftains stepped forward

"Six, Sir, fortunately, they were already going through the final stages of preparation to be used and were in a different facility during the incident." The chieftains finished as a large forklift came in to relocate the remaining nanobot tank to have its. Software checked for any viruses, the intruder might have installed

Looking to the same Chieftains who had reported on the prototype nanobots condition, "programming each prototype dose to be a different species before giving them to the scouts and make one specifically a white-furred Fox for scout seven hundred" stated Sigma before leaving the nanobots containment facility. Making his way over to the scout barracks to choose the six that will be sent to the anthropomorphic world

"Scout #120, #431, #480, #530, #600, and #700 you are the ones that will be the founders of the anthropomorphic Arcane Judgment. The nanobots will soon arrive for you to choose from, I would normally say, get ready. However, you will be given replacements of your personal items. So instead prepare your mentality," Sigma stated, stopping just in front of the young girl she was no older than fourteen. However, her hair was already a silver white.

"Where are number seven hundred's nanobots and have they been program as I requested?" Sigma asked he did not have to wait long before seeing the answer from one of the chieftains

"Good, good number seven hundred please come over here, I have a special mission for you." The others of the group are sticking to the original task, however, I need you to befriend the target and find an opening to put him to rest. You may act, however; you wish toward him but do not make him an enemy to you at least not right away, I will help as much as I can. The first part of my assistants is the nanobots they been specifically programmed to turn you into a fox with pure white fur. You are going to be sent ahead of everyone else, so please hurry that way we can move on."

"Chieftains how long until those nanobots become self-destructive?" Sigma asked, staring at the chieftains had brought in the nanobots

"The program will change her appearance for two years at the end of two years, they will become self-destructive. First, causing a swift and painless end, and then destroying everything until nothing left behind. It will be as if she was never there." The chieftains had answered, looking to his carrier nodding in agreement to the settings

"With a new form a new name shall be born you will go by Jessica callers" the newly named agent Jessica grabbed the syringe of nanobot and injected it into her thigh the transformation was almost instantaneous and more painful than what Ray went through after the pain subsided. See realize all her clothing no longer fit her. Fortunately, they had to take her transformation into account as a fresh set of clothes were given to her after she was done, she began to admire her new look Jessica quickly stepped out of her daydream as she received a salute just before she was off to Zootopia Reality.

 **Location: Zootopia Reality | Outskirts of Zootopia | 5:00 PM**

Arcane had done their homework on the reality managing to get their hands on the country's currency as well as other useful information such as laws, political views, and other odd and in information that could possibly help their agents, Jessica opens her eyes to the world. She was astonished by the artistic architecture as well as their ability to adapt to all the different size mammals

It had started to become late in the day and thus Jessica decided to find a place to stay with the limited amount of funds she had new not to go for anything fancy. After talking to a few locals, she found herself in front of a small apartment complex that was run by an elderly Armadillo name Dharma knocking on the front door. The previously mentioned armadillo answered,

"Hello, how may I help you?" Dharma asked with very little emotion in her voice and in the background some slight yelling between what sounded like brothers bickering

"Yes, a few people recommended your apartment complex how much is it per month?" Jessica asked, keeping a façade smile up while a migraine began to cross the bridge of her eyebrows from the yelling in the background Jessica may have been only 14 however her mentality put her as a young adult

"One hundred a week, four hundred a month, but you are young, I will put fifty percent off, please come with me welcome to the Grand Pangolin Arms luxury apartments with charm. Complimentary de-lousing once a month... **Don't** lose your key." The old armadillo finished once they had reached the vacant room adjacent to the room that had a lot of loud noise and yelling originating from

"Thank you very much." Jessica then started to look around the room to see what she had to work with a rickety old bed, rickety old table. Even a rickety old floor, not to mention the paper-thin walls that sound completely ignored

 **Location: Zootopia Reality | Precious Gem Restaurant | 5:00 PM**

"Heh eh, your joking right we just meet and I am certain we are too young am I right," Ray questioned nervously looking to both opals father and Nick and Judy as sweat began to bead down the back of his head. He was still dumbfounded by the question he was asked

"Well, you are not wrong, but there are exceptions, such as parents consent, and planned marriages. However, I agree with you buddy way too soon." Nick stated while Judy shook her head in agreement

It was then that opals father stood up and crouched down in front of Ray. "So you are denying my daughter marriage… you see it is a family tradition to allow our children to marry young so that they can live a long time with their spouse are you still going deny her. If so, here is a warning our family is unrelenting." Opals father said still withholding his name as he spoke

"It was nice meeting you two. However, I believe we should go." Said Ray as he looked to Nick and Judy, "Mother, Father let's please leave" no more words were exchanged. As they began walking toward the door, just as they exited Ray looked back, just to see the creepiest and wicked smile on opal's muzzle

Surprised to hear them being called mother and father. So soon, they looked at opal before realizing Ray was in a slight state of fear. "Oh, look at the Time You Are Right son; it is starting to get late. We must be going goodbye" Nick stated his excuse far too transparent than any of his other excuses. He had used in the past, earning him, an elbow to his side as Judy rolled her eyes at the pitiful excuse

 **Location: Zootopia Reality | Wild-Hopps Residents | 6:00 PM**

After entering the house, Ray made a beeline straight or the dining table, pressing his four head up against it while letting out a loud sigh of confusion and irritation. "Please tell me Y'all are not going to force me to marry opal?" Ray asked, glancing up seeing his parents as they prepared a simple dinner

"No need to worry we will not force you to do anything unless it is necessary. Nevertheless, even then, we will ask you for what you want now, get over here and help me prepare dinner so that we can get some sleep. Tomorrow we have several errands. We need to run," answered. Judy, while cutting up some vegetables for some vegetable soup

After finishing his dinner, he realized he was the last to finish. Nick had chimed in to inform Ray that it was time for him to go to bad, he first started heading toward the couch with Judy in the background cleaning the dishes. Nick step in front of him, reminding him that he was sleeping with them until his nightmare issue was taking care of so he redirected himself upstairs and to their room

Unlike most children who charge at the bed and began jumping up and down on its, Ray was respectful to their property, climbing on top of the bed. He made his way. To the center before getting comfortable, not but a few minutes later, Nick and Judy joined him in his rest

Ray had had another dream. Fortunately, this time it was not a nightmare, and he could recall everything. However, it was not worth mentioning. It was mainly him just sitting on a Cliffside watching the sunset and behind him was a mountain range. However, while he was resting he realized he was not alone. Standing next to him was a Fox whose fur was white as snow, but then the dream began to fade away before he could get more information on who the fox was

He woke to the nova's lights peering into the window Ray had immediately noticed that his parents were no longer on the bed and in the air. The smell of pancakes maple syrup, hash browns, and multiple other breakfast goodies flooded his nostrils claiming down the stairs. He made a straight beeline for the kitchen, dining tables. After he had finished eating, a stomachache had taken over from eating far too much. Just before, he could sit down at on the couch. Judy had called his name. Wanting him to clean up a bit before, they headed to Precinct one

After getting ready and getting in the car, Ray had just realized his parent were in uniform. "Why are y'all in uniform?" Ray questioned along with a puzzled look on his face.

"We are wearing our uniforms because we are going to drop by the precinct so that we can inform our chief of what has happened in the past few days. At least some of what happened

The Drive to the precinct seemed like the bleak of an eye, the drive only took about ten minutes. Getting out of the car Ray took a moment to admire the architecture of the police station, before quickly catching back up to Nick and Judy, entering the precinct Ray is met by a massive lobby turning his head to where the receptionist should be instead he finds a pile of doughnut boxes. As they approached closer, Nick yells out

"Hey spots, how are you doing?" Nick greeted out from behind the mountain of doughnut boxes a Cubby joyful cheetah appeared he was their receptionist at the ZPD

"Hey Judy, hey Nick, you know you are off duty today. Why are you here in uniform? And with a kid wait who are you, little fella?" The cheetah finished not before stuffing his mouth with a doughnut Judy intercepted the question

"This is Ray he is our son Benjamin we came because we need to talk to Bogo about our vacation days and get them sorted so that we can make the most of them because Ray needs assistance, in reintegrating into school," Judy stated with a small white lie to the cheetah now know as Benjamin

"Hello, Ray how are you doing my name is Benjamin Clawhauser do you like being with Nick and Judy?" Benjamin simply asked with one hand under his chin holding his head up and the other reaching for yet another doughnut

"I like being with them. They are not crazy like others. I have been with." Ray answered this time having no real hint of emotions in his voice. Due to meeting his new parents, friends, it was a weird thing for him. He could talk to strangers but if they were affiliated with his parents, grandparents, aunts or uncles he had a shyness that sealed away his emotions.

"All right, let me inform the chief that you are here." Pressing down on the intercom button that was set to the Chief's office 'Chief officer Hopps and officer Wilde are here and wish to speak to you' Benjamin had finished with the intercom when it buzzed 'send them up' those were the only words that come through the intercom from the chief "all right. Go on up Do you want Ray to stay here or go with you?" He asked. However, the answer was not the vocal as Ray began to climb the stairs. "All right, good luck," Benjamin said will, giving them a salute

Reaching the massive door at the top of the stairs on it, it read _**Chief Bogo's Office**_ , Ray began to walk toward the door to knock on it. Judy and Nick did not understand what had possessed him to do so as just a few minutes ago. He was shy toward Benjamin Nick had quickly jumped forward grabbing Ray stopping him in his tracks. Also, snapping him out of a weird trance. Judy then calmly walked past him, knocking on the door. Three times before a voice called out, " **come in** " the voice strong and coarse authority was easy to feel in the words he spoke. Nick was swift to step in front of Ray concealing him behind him as a means to reveal him to the chief

Judy had slowly opened the door, first revealing a massive desk before revealing the more massive Cape buffalo that sat behind it. His uniform was spotless, without a speck of lint and upon his face, a small pair of reading glasses to help with all of the paperwork he had to go over. "Chief Sir, I and Nick have some unexpected news. We have adopted a child." that was the cue for Nick to step aside, allowing the chief to get a clear view of Ray. He tried to smile to the chief but it swiftly disappeared as he ran back to Nick

"Hum, I will admit that was unexpected. However, what prompted you to adopt suddenly or were you capable of keeping your planning a secret?" Bogo questioned while attempting to soften the look on his face for the child's sake, as he knew several officers scarred for life. Due to how angry he always looked and acted

"No sir, this was not planned, but we could not just leave him in the state. He was in afraid of pretty much everything. However, he is starting to open up the back to why we are here. We wish to use our vacation days. All of them alternating between I and Nick starting with me using my vacation days to work with Ray with socializing and show him around Zootopia since he is from a small town past Bunny Burroughs oh, and his name is Ray Kurama Allen, sorry for leaving that detail out." Judy had finished, looking over to Nick to see if she had missed anything before returning her attention to the chief

"And what are you going to do when you run out of vacation days?" The chief had answered with a short and a simple question

"We hope to have him going to school. By then," Nick had finally chimed in answering the question before he really started to think about the hours. "Would we be able to talk about the change to our hours when that time comes?" Nick had asked after the math of the average school day along with his and Judy's work schedule

"Wilde, we will discuss your work hours. When that time comes, for now, I permit you to use a majority of your vacation time is that understood. Also while both of you are not working at the same time you will be doing desk worked" He stated, without raising his voice being cautious due to a child being in the room. "Ray, how do you feel about these two being your parent?" The chief asked while giving him a small smile

"Th-Their go-good nicer then my last mother who tried to kill me," Ray stuttered unable to look the chief in the eye as he spoke, his instincts screening run. However, he knew better than that.

"WHAT! What is her name? We will find evidence and lock her away," the chief yelled

"Sorry, she is out of your jurisdiction," Ray answered flatly his face showing no emotions

"Okay Hopps, Wilde, Allen, you are dismissed go and have some fun, Ray," and with that, the trio made their way downstairs. Said by to Benjamin once reaching their car, Ray had gotten into his seat, then immediately slumped over. His arms went slack, and both Nick and Judy had begun to panic, but a couple of pats to his muzzle woke him up.

"Sweet cheese and crackers are you okay" Nick and Judy, said simultaneously and they did not care that they did, they were more focused on Ray and why he suddenly blackout

"I do not know what happened. I just feel extremely stressed that for some reason getting in the car. I felt relaxed and all the tension recessed sorry if I scared you." Ray had apologized as he gave himself a few slaps to wake up completely.

Unnoticed to Nick and Judy, the car was filled with different odors Ray could pick up the smell without focusing however for Judy and Nick they had become blind to scents within the car, due to how often there are in it. If Ray were human, the smell would just be that a smell no knowledge of what the scent was for but now that he was a fox. He was able to distinguish them.

First, a calm wilderness odor, it made the majority of the scent and it was the calming and relaxing of the three. Scents the second was a strong musk, that had to be from Nick if the smell could speak it would probably be claiming the car as its property or territory. The final one was a bit odd it was sweet smelling. That was inviting and it came from where Judy sat last

"wait sweet smell that is inviting… is Judy in Heat" Ray murmured to himself, trying to stay as quiet as possible in making the words he said sound like mumbling and not actual words he was not certain about the smell as being new to identifying pheromones,

Judy and Nick began to debate whether they go to a restaurant to eat dinner or go home; the first idea was to cash in the free dinner they received from Precious Gem Restaurant. Then they remembered the way Opal was looking at Ray and immediately crossed out that restaurant then there was Ray's blackout. So they all decided that they eat back at the house once again, it was not a very long drive back to the house once arriving they entered Judy making her way to the kitchen and decided to make stir-fry both Ray and Nick, had fish with theirs

It was now getting late the sun setting behind the horizon, a rainbow of different shades of blue and yellow covered the sky no clouds in site. It was a good evening and so Nick Judy and Ray headed to bed early


	9. Chapter 9: Family

**Hello Fellow authors and viewers, I realize that has taken a long time for this chapter to come out. However, the combination of writer's block and minor flu is a real Pain in the butt, so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter It Is over 3,500 words long it took multiple days to write it and with A New year starting it will take a While for the next chapter, but please enjoy this one**

 **DISCLAIMER I do not Own Zootopia**

* * *

 **Location: Zootopia Reality |** **Wild-Hopps Residents** **| 8:00 AM**

Waking up as his new parents where Ray left the room to take a shower avoiding the need to be told to. After taking it and putting on some fresh clothing, he made his way to the kitchen, hopping into a chair next to Nick. He finds in front of him a plate of blueberry French toast, and eggs. After devouring everything on his plate, leaving little room to talk, cleaning his muzzle again without another word he takes his plate to clean it before stopped by Judy.

"I can handle that sweetie," Judy's voice chimed in, full of energy and joy.

Watching Judy as she reached for the plate that was in Ray's possession, "Mother, please, I know cleaning the dishes is a chore but I have never been able to do my own chores before" proclaimed Ray with no sign of wavering in his voice

Withdrawing her paw from the plate Ray carried, after hearing the determination in his voice. "All right, but do not take too long I and Nick are wanting to show you around Zootopia so you can learn more about all the different mammals that call this city home and maybe introduce you to Mr., Big."

Nick had swiftly joined the conversation. When he heard the name Mr. Big "Whoa, No, no, no we are not introducing him to the boss of the Mafia" Nick's voice was stern and unyielding as he feared Mr. Big and everything that could go wrong. "How about this, we give Ray a tour of the city and stop by our favorite café," Nick said, trying to barter with his wife.

"Fine, scaredy-fox, we will not visit Mr. Big, unless he calls then we have to" Judy stated as she went to plan the day in the living room

Thirty minutes after doing the dishes, Ray had not stopped when he had cleaned his own plate. He continued to clean the rest of the dishes. Once finished, he made his way to the living room. "So what are we going to do in town…? Before his parents could say another word, He made a suggestion. "Can we stop by the Museum? I want to see the area where you caught Bellwether," Ray stated with a smile on his muzzle

"Sure, and even though you watch the movie about the missing mammals and night-howlers. I bet that it did not cover the time between when I turned in my badge and went home. Just to come back," Judy stated with energy in her voice and a hop in her step

"No, the movie did not show what happened between those two points for either of you," Ray responded his voice filled with joy and his tail swishing back and forth with excitement

* * *

 **Location: Zootopia Reality | Grand Pangolin the Luxury Apartments with charm | 6:00 AM**

The clock struck six and the sound of an alarm clock began to sound, waking a silver fur fox already wide-awake with energy. She had to stop the alarm, not giving it a chance to wake her neighbors on the other side of the paper-thin walls,

Opening her suitcase, Jessica finds a list of potential jobs that were scouted out ahead of time that meet the criteria. That they would hire her at her age, most of them being fast food restaurants, except for one, which seems to be a small café, run by a family of zebras. Named the Mviringo Pastry Café or its translated name, (Striped Pastry Café)

Taking the phone number from the list, Jessica called it to see if the job was open. "He-hello my name is Jessica and I was wondering if the waiter/waitress position was still open?" She asked with a stutter

The owner then responded, "Yes, the job opening is still open. However, may I ask you your age, you sound young" the owner question his voice was clear that not demanding or harsh

"I am fourteen sir I was told that if I wanted job you would allow me to work their as long as I had the parental people work saying I choose to work here" Jessica clarified no longer carrying the slight shyness she had at the start of the conversation

"Very well be at the Mviringo Pastry Café in an hour. It will be a trial day so you get half a day pay and if there are no complaints. We will figure out your hours." The owner had made sure he was clear on everything he had said he awaited her confirmation.

"Yes, sir be there in an hour," Jessica stated in a manner she would normally say to her superiors back in Arcane Judgment she then hung up the phone and got dressed

"Hey, Buck I think we have a new neighbor hey neighbor what's your name?" A loud voice question from the neighboring room

"Pronk don't be rude. We should introduce ourselves first, neighbor, my name is Bucky but everyone calls me Buck" the one now known as Buck introduced himself

However, the other in the room raised his voice to be a bit louder then Buck's "and my name is Pronk, but everyone calls me Pronk" this made Jessica giggle. As her neighbor might as well have said, he had no nickname

"Well, it is nice to meet you my name is Jessica unfortunately, I have no nickname, but hey, I will talk to y'all later. I have to go by." Her short conversation with her to neighbors was long enough for her to get dressed and ready to head to work. Wanting to get there early to make a good impression on the boss

"Pronk you're an idiot you told her your nickname was your name," Bucky stated flatly to his brother

"Yeah, well you told her your nickname. Besides nicknames are to hide one's true self." Pronk stated with a bit of wisdom in his words

"That was deep bro, hey did are new neighbor sound young?" Bucky questioned as he looked at his brother

"Yeah, if she is I guess we should make the effort to be a little quieter." Pronk, suggesting one of the hardest things for him and his brother to do

* * *

 **Location: Zootopia Reality | Mviringo Pastry Café | 6:45 AM**

Arriving at the café 15 minutes early, Jessica finds herself meeting the owner just outside of the café fumbling with his keys to unlock the front door and open the shop for the day looking to his left a little he noticed a silver-furred Fox standing there

"How can I help you, little lady," The owner asked unaware that the small Fox was whom he had just spoken to not but 45 minutes prior.

"Hi, I am Jessica we spoke 45 minutes ago about the job opening." She was quick to reply as she tried to remind him of the conversation they had

"Oh yes, yes, you are a bit early, but I guess that is a good thing. Well, nice to meet you, Jessica, my name is Jack Strips, as I said over the phone, you will be working a half-day trial. See you will be ending your shift at 3 o'clock

I will retrieve the apron and a pen and notepads along with some Fresh ingredients

Managing to head off to get the supplies for her to work Jessica had already begun working going to each table, making sure they were clean beforehand a couple of tables. Jessica adjusted the small people, it that display the specials as well as fix the condiment.

Jack had entered the dining room and already noticed that the silver fox had already begun working without a second thought he then handed her the apron and pen and a notepad before he headed back to the counter to show her where some of the cleaning products were just in case

* * *

 **Location: Zootopia Reality | Natural History Museum | 9:30 AM**

After Nick had paid for the entry tickets to the museum Ray had bypass a lot of the first exhibits nearly cutting his leg on the tusk of a woolly mammoth manikin on his way to the Birdseye view exhibit of a grassland area complete with a small stream and rock outcroppings along with a not yet anthropomorphic deer manikin

"Hey, it looks like they got a replacement for the manikin. I destroyed." Nick snickered as he looked at the entire exhibit it did not carry any bad memories since it was the place they caught Dawn Bellwether.

"Yeah, and I thought there want to charge you for that destruction of property," Judy mentioned with a giggle

"How long did it take y'all to come up with the ideas switching the Nighthowler pellets for blueberries?" Ray came from his longtime of watching the movie repeatedly. He could never figure out the time of the switch

"Well after Nick had wrapped my leg there were blueberries everywhere that is when we noticed the similarities between the two, that is also we came up with our little show and our acting was not half bad if I do say so myself," Judy stated her ears high in the air as she gave herself self-praise until Nick spoke

"Yeah, but you were kind of milking it at the end." Nick's voice chiming as he continued to look around the room, it was circular and was the evolution of mammals the centerpiece. They stood at being the start

The newly formed Wilde-Hopps family stayed at the museum for a couple hours, as Ray showed his new parents the differences in the evolutionary beginning. With one of the first dioramas having a couple species of apes that then disappeared in the next diorama Ray, stumped by the sudden disappearance of apes and the lack of information on why they were no longer there.

"Hum, where did the apes go disappearing within half a decade that is not right," Ray stated as he scratched the top of his head trying to figure out if the information was just misprinted or if they moved the ape props

"Maybe the apes were taken from this earth and put on your earth," Nick whispered into Ray's ear so no one else would hear.

* * *

 **Location: Zootopia Reality | Mviringo Pastry Café | 11:45 AM**

After Ray had finished telling his original, species story the Wilde-Hopps departed from the museum and headed toward the Mviringo Pastry Café entering the small restaurant Ray Nick and Judy nostrils filled with aromas ranging from pastries to coffee and everything in between taking a seat at one of the nearby stalls after taking their seats. A silver furred Fox waitress who looked no older than Ray

"Hello, what can I get for you," She asked with pen and notepad in paw, as she prepared to write down the order, Jessica noticed something black as night in the corner of her eye turning her head toward it. She noticed that it was the tip of the tail that belongs to a young Fox no older nor younger than himself

Her thoughts began to get crowded along with her heart rate increasing, while her silver fur did her no favor of concealing her blush she continued to stare at Ray. While Nick and Judy trying to get Jessica to take there order even though they didn't want to interpret what they believed to be 'True love at first sight' unlike the incident with Opal who wanted to marry on the spot.

Ray was oblivious to the reason why the silver fur waitress was staring at him. It began to make him feel uneasy while he stared at Jessica before hearing Nick cough into a closed fist. "Excuse me, Jessica, not to be rude but could we order some food and drinks and then you can continue your staring contest," Nick said, his face covered with these trademarks sly smile

"Oh I am sorry for spacing out" she leaned forward whispering into the adult's ears. "I don't know what happened I just spaced out when I saw your son. "Jessica said, taking a step back and apologize while underneath her silver fur her cheeks remained a blazing red reaching into her apron pocket to grab a small notepad as she prepared to write down the orders

 **Customer order**

 _One coffee black | a slice of carrot pie_

 _One coffee with five sugar cubes and enough cream to make it look like hot chocolate | a slice of blueberry pie_

 _One hot chocolate with extra whipped cream, | and a slice of sweet potato pie with whipped cream_

After only a few minutes, Jessica had brought not just the drinks, but the slices of pie as well. Balancing a cup on her head to on her right arm two plates were balancing with one plate balancing on the left arm, as well as the two remaining drinks in either paw through her balancing Jessica realized that the lunch rush was going to be brutal. After she had sat everything down and made sure, everything was okay before leaving to greet two more customers

"Hey, Jessica what time do you get off work?" Ray asked unsure of what he was doing. He was expecting her to either lied to him, or simply ignores him, but he received an actual answer

"3:00 why" Jessica question even though she already knew the answer

"Um, I just wanted to know if you would like to hang out with a mammals close to you're age you are the first I have met since I moved to the city from my old town way past Bunnyburrow, please don't ask me about the town I don't want to have night terror again I have just got over them." Stated Ray

"Yeah that sounds great maybe we could hang out at the park" Jessica replied

"Yeah, that will be great what time?" Ray questioned

"How does 3:30 sound?" Jessica answered her own question

Judy then interjected leaving Ray's mouth ajar unable to get a syllable of his answer out "THAT SOUNDS GREAT!" yelled in overly excited bunny

Beyond happy that Ray had found somebody his age, as well as species, though she was not against out of species relationships hell she was in one with a Fox no less. One of the few mammal species that was looked down upon by others

Nick then stepped forward taking Judy's place with his, calmer demeanor as well as knowing what would entertain for two fox kits seeing how he is a Fox himself

"Well, until 3:30 we will be giving Ray a tour of the city so catch you later little miss."

While Ray was talking to Jessica, Judy nearly jumped from surprise finding the little device that Leeper had given each of them suddenly vibrating in there pockets. She noticed, the yellow button blinking before pressing the button she walked up to Nick and explained what the device was doing making her way outside. She quickly looked for a secluded spot where no one would be able, to overhear her findings a small corner just outside of the Café. Judy tucked herself into it, keeping her voice almost a whisper, even though no one could hear her, she was still plainly visible. Pressing the blinking yellow button on the device a voice unexpectedly erupt from it

"Hey, hey, is this thing working?" Leeper called out the sound of hard plastic hitting a table along with several metal objects in the background falling to the floor

"Yes, Leeper, I can hear you loud and clear. However, you need to turn the volume down before we attract attention." She said in a soft but straight to the point tone

"Ah, sorry, I had received the message about the adoption papers are Y'all sure you are ready?" Leeper asked while he mused on the message that he received from the two, especially when Nick clarified the correct papers work

"Yes, we are ready to go do you have the coordinates to our house?" Judy asked unsure if she had given them to him

"No don't worry remember I have files on you and nick and in them, your residents" Leeper mentioned as he began prepping for another attack on Arcane

"Okay, I will message you back when we return home." Judy had stopped whispering as she noticed there was nobody nearby nor were there any real good security cameras as the conversation ended. Judy walked back to Nick. Once again, whispering into his ear. "We need to head home to sign the adoption papers"

The last sentence, Judy had spoke caught the attention of the red fox he was now very much excited. However, his face would deny that but his tail could not lie as it swooshed left and right

"Sorry to cut the conversation short but there is an urgent matter back at the house but we don't know what kind of urgent matter it is sorry see you later at 3:30" Nick had managed to say at incredible speed catching Ray and Judy by surprise

* * *

 **Location: Zootopia Reality | Mviringo Pastry Café | 12:00 PM**

As the Wilde-Hopps family left, Jessica approached her striped Boss. "Mr. Strips I finished with the chores and I know that I just started working but can I take a lunch break?" Jessica asked, as she now needed to make a report on the encounter. "Sure, you need to make a phone call or something." The manager asked but only receiving a short audible "Mhm" after finding a place to hide away to send the message through the her time reality jumper you thinking that improves the to prevent anyone from catching what she was typing that incredible speed, relaying details with incredible accuracy she sent the message she received a replied almost immediately.

The reply she received was not from any of Sigma's underlings but from Sigma himself, "I see you have already made contact with the target keep things steady and normal. I will notify you when it is time to put Ray to rest and for the second phase to begin. Speaking of which, please continue to gather knowledge of that world and relay it to me. Therefore, the other agents will not stick out like a sore thumb anyhow, you should return to your business report if anything changes"

With what seemed like an eternity 3:30 finally came, Jessica stood outside waiting for Ray she was actually excited unaware of what. The rest of the day's activities were to Intel. He did not have to wait long as the police cruiser drove into the parking lot, opening up the driver–side passenger door

* * *

 **Location: Zootopia Reality |** **Wild-Hopps Residents** **| 12:20 AM**

After leaving the Café, Judy had grabbed the steering wheel and made a beeline straight to the house. "You need to get cleaned up Ray if you want to impress Jessica," Judy proclaimed as she started to go through all of Ray clothing just to find he had plane work type of clothing. "all right boys we need to get some fancier clothing, back to the cruiser" Judy yelled just as Nick was entering the room now turning around he let out a sigh of announce

"Why do I need more clothes? I thought I pick out enough," Ray stated while bewildered since he had made sure that he had enough clothing to run a one-week cycle. To not overburdened his new parents, Ray kept pace with Judy to both of their surprises however just before reaching the door a voice chimed

"So you are going to call me and say you are ready and leave without singing the papers that is rude" the familiar voice finished Judy swiftly spun around to see the bearer of the voice to Judy's it was Leaper sat at the dinner table snacking on a banana

"Leaper!" Judy shouted catching the attention of Nick who had quicken his pace turning to the kitchen spotting the still geared up like he was when he last saw him. "so sorry i almost forgot the main reason we came home"

"Hey Leap you came did you bring the papers?" Nick questioned before receiving an elbow to the ribs and a piercing star to his soul "Ow, what was that for" he asked while rubbing his side

"That is for being rude" Judy then turned to Leaper "sorry Leaper we are in a rush to get Ray some nicer clothing so yeah"

Leaper did not bat an eye hearing Nick and Judy in a rush "good news this will take but a second, Nick sing here, Judy here, finally Ray paw print here" after getting everything done Leaper began typing a new dimension and time "Catch you later guys" with that he disappeared into two orbs of light

"Wow well cool, Ray you are now officially a Wild-Hopps isn't that great now what were we doing?" Judy shouted out shadowing Nick's enthusiasm

"Carrots I do believe we were going to get Ray some nicer clothes" Nick chimed while watching Ray run his claws through his tail fur get some knots out

"Carrots add a comb and brush to the list," Nick stated while pointing his thumb at Ray who was still getting knots out of his tail


End file.
